Dejanos Protegerte: Amatista
by Geltms
Summary: La lider de las gemas Tomoyo Daidouji tras la una nueva mision descubre que todo lo que ella creyo que era cierto era una mentira y necesitara de la ayuda de sus compañeros para descubrir la verdad y asi recuperar la confiansa y quizas conocer el amor. Tx
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Dos Compañías tan diferentes trabajan en común bajo la dirección del Presidente **Yue Tsukishiro** quien es el jefe de ambas compañías, estas dos organizaciones trabajan en áreas muy diferentes y aun así están dentro de la misma compañía formando a **Star Red**.

Star Red se divide en dos compañías conocidas como **Star Moon y Red Shadow**, mientras que Star Moon se encarga de proteger a ciertos individuos y en la recuperación de documentos importantes, Red Shadow se encarga de eliminar a aquellas personas que estorban en los planes de "sus clientes".

**Eriol Hiraguisawa:** conocido como **Clow **es el líder de **Midnight Killet**, tiene 21 años, su pelo es color negro azulado un poco rebelde, posee un cuerpo bien formado, sus ojos son parecidos al zafiro, sus ojos son cubierto por unos lentes que no solo lo hacen ver inteligente sino que también le dan un aire de misterio, es de nacionalidad inglesa y se especializa en el uso de todo tipo de armas, en el manejo de las espadas y la computación, sus pasatiempos son la lectura, tocar el piano, las artes marciales y la conquista de chicas

**Shaoran Li: **mejor conocido como **Lobo**, pertenece a **Midnight Killet**, tiene 24 años, su pelo es de color castaño, bastante rebelde, posee un cuerpo bien formado, sus ojos son de color ámbar, es de nacionalidad china, se especializa en el uso de las armas de corto y largo alcance, las artes marciales, y en el chantaje, sus pasatiempos son los deportes y conquistar chicas

**Laioner Lung: **es conocido como **Lince **pertenece a **Midnight Killet** tiene 21 años, su pelo es de color rubio un poco rebelde, sus ojos son de color azul cielo, tiene un cuerpo bien formado, es de Alemania, se especializa en el manejo de las espadas, la tortura, las armas que generan mucho ruido, y las artes marciales sus pasatiempos son conquistar chicas y practicar las artes marciales.

Estos tres chicos pertenecen a la compañía Red Shadow y son la envidia de cualquier chicos ya que todas las chicas se mueren por ellos, son el equipo numero uno de Red Shadow.

**Sakura Kinomoto:** tiene 23 años, posee un bien formado, su pelo castaño claro le llega hasta media espalda, sus ojos son como dos esmeralda, es una chica muy animada y bastante dulce e inocente, pertenece al grupo **Winter Gems**, se le conoce como **Esmeralda** y se especializa en el uso de armas de corto y largo alcance, el espionaje, el camuflaje y las artes marciales, sus pasatiempos son la cocina, los deportes y las compras.

**Meiling Li:** es prima de Shaoran Li, tiene 23 años, es menor que Sakura por unos meses, posee un cuerpo bien formado, su pelo negro le llega hasta la cintura, sus ojos parecen dos rubíes, es bastante introvertida, pertenece al grupo **Winter Gems**, es conocida como **Rubí**, se especializa en las artes marciales, las armas que generan mucho ruido, y el ultraje, sus pasatiempos son conquistar chicos, los videos juegos, y las compra.

**Tomoyo Daidouji:** tiene 20 años, es la Líder de **Winter Gems**, es la mas joven de las gemas, su pelo negro violáceo le llega un poco mas debajo de las cintura, sus ojos parecen dos amatistas, posee un cuerpo bien formado, no solo es la líder de las gemas de invierno sino que también es la mas fría del grupo, fue criada por Yue luego desde que tenia seis años, Tomoyo pose un cachorro de raza husky siberiano de color blanco con negro llamado **Rey** que es la mascota del grupo y esta entrenado para que ayude en cualquier cosa a las gemas, es conocida como **Amatista **se especializa en el uso de todo tipo de armas, camuflaje, espionaje, el uso de las espadas, las artes marciales, la computación, la tortura, sus pasatiempos son cantar, leer, e ir de compras.

Estas tres chicas son la envidia de todas las mujeres de la compañía Star Moon, todos los chicos andan de tras de ellas, son el equipo numero uno de la compañía y el mejor pagado, nunca se han visto a ninguna de las gemas solas, siempre anda juntas.

Yue tiene planeado reunir a sus dos mejores equipos para una misión importante en la cual su cliente le pidió a los dos mejores equipos para el trabajo, por primera ves en la historia de Star Red se unen winter Gems y Midnight Killet. Dos equipos tan diferentes trabajando por primera vez juntos.


	2. Preparndose Para Ir De Caceria

**Preparándose Para Ir De Cacería**

Frente al gran Centro Comercial Diamond Plaza se estacionaron tres BMW M6 del año, el primero verde claro, el segundo rojo y el ultimo plateado, la primera en desmontarse fue una castaña la cual iba en el carro verde, esta tenia el pelo hasta los hombros de color castaño claro iba vestida con una mini falda blanca plisada y un top de tirito de color rosa, encima del top tenia puesta una chaqueta del mismo color que la falda, y las zapatillas eran de color rosa, de su cuello colgaba una cadena cuyo dije tenia forma de estrella hecha en esmeralda, sus ojos estaban siendo opacados por unas gafas la cual llevaba el los bordes unos detalles en verde.

La segunda en desmontarse fue una pelinegra la cual iba en el carro rojo, esta llevaba su pelo negro recogido en dos coletas, las cuales le llegaban hasta media espalda, iba vestida con una minifalda lisa de color rojo y un top blanco, encima del top llevaba puesta una chaqueta de color rojo y sus zapatillas combinaban con su top, de su cuello colgaba una cadena cuyo dije tenia forma de rombo hecho de rubí, sus ojos estaban siendo opacados por unas gafas las cuales llevaban en los bordes unos detalles en rojo.

La ultima en desmontarse fue una peliviolácea la cual iba en el carro plateado, su cabello negro con reflejos violeta lo llevaba amarrado en una cola alta, llegándole este hasta media espalda, iba vestida con unos jeans y un top negro encima del cual llevaba puesta una chaqueta de color jeans, sus zapatillas de color negro hacían juego con el top, de su cuello colgaba una cadena cuyo dije en forma de corazón estaba hecho de amatista, en su mano izquierda llevaba una carpeta, sus ojos estaban siendo opacados por unas gafas la cual tenia en los bordes unos detalles de color violeta, la peliviolácea se coloco en la puerta del copiloto de su carro plateado y la abrió, cuando abrió la puerta salio un cachorro husky siberiano de color blanco con negro, el cual llevaba en su collar un dije en forma de pata hecho de amatista y una placa (la placa es para que lo identificaran en caso de que se perdiera), las tres jóvenes tenían una hermosa figura, por la cual eran la envidia de las mujeres.

Las tres chicas entraron al Centro Comercial Diamond Plaza siendo seguidas por el cachorro, a su paso mas de una persona volteo a verlas, llegaron hasta un ascensor el cual se encontraba vació, cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron la peliviolácea presiono un botón muy conocido por ella el cual se encontraba camuflajeado entre las paredes del ascensor, al momento de presionar el botón el ascensor dio un giro de 90 grados mostrando de este modo la compañía Star Red la cual poseía la mas alta tecnología en todo el país.

-Por mas que venga a este lugar y aunque trabaje aquí siempre me asombro, quien diría que debajo del Diamond Plaza se encuentre Star Moon –dijo la castaña mostrando por primera vez en el día sus ojos los cuales eran de color esmeralda.

-Tienes razón Esmeralda, este lugar es impresionante –apoyo la pelinegra a la castaña e imitando a su compañera se quito las gafas mostrando el color de sus ojos, los cuales parecían dos hermosos rubíes.

-Recuerden que aquí no solo se encuentra Star Moon sino que también esta Red Shadow y que ambas organizaciones forman a Star Red –dijo de manera fría a peliviolácea

Cuando salieron del ascensor se dirigieron a la oficina principal que era la que ocupaba Yue como presidente de la empresa, una vez frente a la oficina de Yue se encontraron con Diana la secretaria del peliplateado, la cual iba vestía con una falda negra y una blusa blanca, la chaqueta negra la había dejado en la silla, Diana tenia los ojos de color negro y su pelo castaño oscuro le llegaba hasta arriba de los hombros.

-Diana, haz el favor de decirle al Jeque que las gemas están aquí –dijo la líder del grupo sin dejar ese tono frió tan característico de ella. (N.A: en la agencia se refieren a Yue como el Jeque)

-De inmediato –Diana entro a la oficina de su jefe y en menos de dos minutos las gemas ya se encontraban en la oficina del presidente, la oficina de Yue se encontraba decorada muy finamente, en dicha oficina había una pequeña sala en la cual se encontraba un juego de muebles en caoba tapizados en color negro y en el centro había una mesita, frente a los muebles había una pantalla plana, también había un mini bar cerca del escritorio en el cual había una computadora pantalla plana, la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio estaba forrada en piel, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color beige y el piso estaba tapizado de un color azul oscuro.

-Y el informe? –pregunto dirigiéndose a la peliviolácea una vez que dos de las gemas se hubieron sentado, la líder inmediatamente le entrego la carpeta a Tsukishiro y se fue a sentar junto a sus compañeras , una vez sentada se quito las gafas mostrando por fin sus ojos, los cuales eran de color amatista.

-Rey ven aquí –le ordeno al cachorro el cual inmediatamente se separo de Yue y se coloco al lado de su dueña.

Luego de que Yue revisara la información que había en la carpeta, tomo unos documentos que se encontraban en su escritorio –tomen –dijo mientras les extendían dichos documentos a cada una –esta es la información de su próxima misión –espero a que vieran la información antes de continuar –esta misión será un poco diferente ya que no estarán solas –

-Que quieres decir con eso? –pregunto un poco molesta la peliviolácea sin dejar de usar ese tono frió

-En esta ocasión trabajaran con tres agentes mas – se acerco al escritorio y presiono un botón en el control remoto que tenia integrado el escritorio, inmediatamente Yue presiono el botón se encendió la pantalla plana que se encontraba frente a las chicas, una vez la pantalla estuvo encendida las chicas se dieron cuenta de que habían tres personas en línea.

-Shaoran!!!! –grito efusivamente la pelinegra al reconocer a su primo

-Hola Meiling –contesto sin mucha emoción

-Como estas, cuanto tiempo, no puedo creer que vallamos a trabajar juntos –decía muy emocionada la pelinegra

-Rubí cálmate –dijo la peliviolácea para controlar a su compañera

-Si, Amatista –dijo apenada la pelinegra –Yue crees que es necesario trabajar con otro equipo –pregunto, la verdad es que si por ella fuera trabajara sola

-Si, es necesario –declaro el jefe de la compañía –ahora si no hay más interrupciones haré las debidas presentaciones… equipo Midnight Killets estas son Rubí –la nombrada saludo a los chicos mientras le guiñaba el ojo –Esmeralda –esta solo saludo a los chicos –y Amatista –quien solo se limito a mirarlos –ellas forman el equipo Winter Gems, Gemas ellos son Lince –quien solo dijo _"un placer"_ –Lobo –este hizo un saludo con las manos –y Clow –este hizo un saludo con la mano y dijo _"Que tal"_ –ellos forman el equipo Midnight Killets – los tres chicos observaron por unos momentos a las jóvenes con las que trabajarían.

Por la mente de Shaoran solo pasaba _"estas tres chicas son hermosas pero la que me llamas mas la atención es Esmeralda es preciosa"_ mientras que por la de Laioner _"estas chicas son preciosas pero creo que conquistare a Esmeralda, aunque la que se hace llamar Amatista tiene unos ojos bastante raros nunca antes había visto esos ojos de color violeta"_ y por la de Eriol _"Con que estas son las gemas de invierno, porque se llamaran así, tendré que investigarlo, pero la pelinegra parece que conoce a Shaoran, espero que a el no le moleste que quiera conquistarla"_

Mientras que por la mente de Sakura pasaba _"que chicos tan guapos, al parecer Meiling conoce al que se hace llamar lobo, es que serán novios, tendré que preguntarle"_ por otro lado Meiling pensaba _"que suerte tenemos de trabajar con chicos tan guapos por cual me decido Lince o Clow, mmm"_ y por la de Tomoyo _"no puedo creer que Yue nos ponga a trabajar con otro equipo" _-Cuando empezamos esta misión – pregunto la nívea resignada a trabajar con ese equipo

-Saldrán mañana a primera hora, Nakuru ya les reservo el vuelo –

-Pues tenemos que arreglar todo para el viaje –dijo la Esmeralda

-Es cierto, iremos a Alemania, y quizás después de la misión podríamos ir de compras –dijo muy emocionada la pelinegra

-Buena idea Rubí –apoyo la castaña igual de emocionada

-Recuerden que vamos en una misión no de vacaciones les reprocho la peliviolácea

-Si Amatista –dijeron las dos chicas al hunismo mientras bajaban la cabeza

-Cuando lleguen allá el equipo Midnight Killets estarán en el aeropuerto para recogerlas, Kerberos les dará todo lo que necesiten –concluyo el peliplateado

-Será un placer recoger a jóvenes tan lindas –dijo Lince mirando a las tres jóvenes, ante el comentario tanto Rubí como Esmeralda se sintieron alagadas

-Si eso es todo… nos retiramos –dijo la líder de las gemas

-Amatista tu te quedas… necesito terminar de darte el resto de la información de la misión –dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla detrás del escritorio

-De acuerdo, Rubí, Esmeralda vallan a sus casas a prepararse para el viaje, yo me reuniré con Kerberos para seleccionar el equipo que llevaremos en la misión –dijo la nívea ante los cual las otras dos gemas solo asintieron y se dispusieron a salir.

-Midnight Killets pueden retirarse –dijo el Jeque con ese mismo tono frió que usa la nívea y que están característico de los dos

-Por que quieres que trabajemos con otro equipo –pregunto la nívea una vez que se encontraba sola con el peliplateado

-Porque es necesario, esta misión no es como las otras, es mas peligrosa –confeso el presidente de Star Red

-Mas que lo de costumbre –se burlo la joven frente a el –sabes que podemos hacerlo solas que ganas con que trabajemos con ese trío de idiotas –

-Es mi decisión Tomoyo y no vas a cuestionar mis decisiones –dijo con suficiente autoridad para que la nívea supiera que lo que el decía se hacia

-De acuerdo –

-Toma esto es la información restante de la Misión, con respecto a la misión anterior ya sabes que el dinero será depositado en sus cuentas a más tardar mañana en la tarde –

-Gracias, es un placer trabajar contigo –dijo mirando los papeles que Yue le había pasado

-Iras a cenar a la casa –pregunto el peliplateado el cual ya había cambiando un poco el tono frió de su voz

-Sabes que no me perdería la cena de aniversario tuya y de Nakuru –dijo mostrando una sonrisa –Además te recuerdo que ustedes dos son como mis padres, después de todo tu fuiste el que me criaste –finalizo la nívea mientras le regalaba al peliplateado una de sus sonrisas mas calidas

-Gracias –fue lo único que dijo Yue mientras correspondía a la sonrisa de la nívea –recuerda llegar temprano –

-Yo nunca llego tarde –solo cuando estaban ellos solos o en compañía de Nakuru se les veía tanto a la peliviolácea y al peliplateado y hablar sin esa frialdad que los caracteriza –espero que princesa este impecable, sabes que ha Rey le gusta jugar con ella –

-Princesa siempre esta impecable –dijo fingiendo estar ofendido –vamos a comer Nakuru no espera –dijo para finalizar la conversación

-Andando Rey –dijo la nívea para que el cachorro la siguiera –en el mismo lugar de siempre? –pregunto mientras se volteaba a ver a Yue quien aun se encontraba recogiendo unos documentos de su escritorio

-Si –contesto el Jeque

-Entonces nos veremos en unos minutos –dijo desde la puerta

-Que quieres decir? –preguntó acercándose a la nívea

-Se te olvida que vine en mi carro –

-Mejor nos vamos los tres juntos en mi carro –sugirió el peligris

-Acepto tu sugerencia –y dicho esto salieron de la lujosa oficina seguidos por Rey

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-No entiendo porque Tomoyo tiene que ser tan fría –decía la castaña mientras sacaba las ropas que se llevaría en la misión

-Imagínate, bajo la tutela de Yue quien no seria frió… aunque si te soy sincera he escuchado varios rumores en la central acerca de ellos dos –dijo la pelinegra

-Si, yo también he escuchado rumores, pero dudo que entre ellos allá algo más que la relación de amistad –

-Por favor Sakura, ellos siempre se quedan solos, salen e incluso hay ocasiones en que llegan y se van juntos –dijo un poco exasperada por la inocencia de su amiga

-Vamos Mei, sabes que Yue es quien ha cuidado de Tomoyo casi toda la vida… pero cambiando un poco de tema… conoces a Lobo? –pregunto con evidente curiosidad la castaña.

-Lobo?... te refieres a Shaoran –la castaña solo asintió –pues si lo conozco de toda la vida, es mi primo –declaro la pelinegra

-Tu primo!!! –dijo sorprendida la castaña

-Así es, su nombre es Shaoran Li, tiene 24 años, es el segundo al mando de Midnight Killets –explico la pelinegra

-Y sabes si tiene novia? –pregunto un poco sonrojada la castaña

-Vaya al parecer te interesa mi primo –ante ese comentario la castaña se puso roja –si te interesa! –repetía una y otra vez la pelinegra mientras saltaba

-Mei por favor –trababa de controlarla la castaña

-Espero que Shao se fije en ti, y la respuesta a tu pregunta es no, Shaoran no tiene novia –dijo una ves que se tranquilizo –pero si te soy sincera a mi quienes me llamaron la atención fueron Lince y Clow, pero creo que me decido por Clow, lo pienso conquistar –finalizo feliz la pelinegra

-Entonces eso quiere decir que no solo estaremos trabajando en la misión sino que también abran conquistas – dijo la castaña ante lo cual la pelinegra solo asintió –bueno termino de arreglar mi maleta y nos vamos a tu departamento para que recojas lo que vas a llevar –

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Valla, valla con que Winter Gems –decía Lince con una sonrisa traviesa –por cierto Shaoran como es que conoces a Rubí –pregunto curioso

-Meiling y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niño, ella y yo somos primos, Su nombre completo es Meiling Li y tiene 23 años, porque te interesa –pregunto divertido el castaño

-Es una chica linda pero creo que me decido por Esmeralda –confeso Lince

-Esmeralda, lo siento mucho por ti pero ella es mía, así que búscate a otra conquista –le aconsejo el castaño

-Eso abra que verlo –lo reto el rubio –y a ti Eriol cual de las "gemas" te llamo la atención –pregunto curioso

-Creo que me decido por Rubí –dijo de lo más tranquilo

-Te recomiendo que la trates bien porque si le haces daño te mato –lo amenazo el castaño

-No te preocupes Shaoran, no tengo ni la más mínima intención de hacerle daño –

-Por lo visto tenemos nuevas conquistas –dijo divertido el rubio

-Si pero aun queda una de las gemas libres –recordó el oji-zafiro –creo que lo mejor es hacer una apuesta –

-Explícate –dijo interesado el castaño

-De que tratara esta "apuesta" –pregunto igual de interesado el rubio

-Fácil, el último en lograr conquistar a las gemas invitara a cenar a todo el grupo durante un mes –propuso el peliazul

-Hecho –dijeron Lobo y Lince al hunismo

-Eso quiere decir que Midnight Killets tienes nuevas presas –declaro el castaño

-Y las presas son tres preciosas gemas –afirmo el oji-zafiro –y recuerden que hasta el hielo mas fuerte se derrite –dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera –preparémonos para la cacería –

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el Aeropuerto Tegel de Berlín, Alemania se encontraba tres jóvenes esperando a que llegaran tres preciosas damas

-Chicos recuerdan el plan? –preguntaba ansioso el rubio

-Con quienes crees que estas hablando –dijo el castaño en tono fingidamente ofendido

-Tienes razón, casi olvido que nosotros además de ser los mejores en el arte de acecinar también somos los mejores en el arte de la conquista –dijo muy orgulloso el rubio

-Será mejor que guarden esa conversación para otro momento ya que llegaron nuestras gemas –dijo el oji-zafiro viendo hacia el lugar donde estaban las chicas

-Y que esperamos para ir donde ellas –dijo el ambarino caminando en dirección hacia donde se encontraban las jóvenes

-Hola gemas, como están? –pregunto galante el rubio –como estuvo su viaje? –

-Como siempre están todos los viajes –respondió fríamente la nívea –ahora si me disculpan voy a buscar a Rey –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba del grupo

-Disculpen la actitud de Amatista, ella siempre es así –se disculpo la castaña

-No se preocupen –intervino el ambarino

-Shaoran, Como estas –decía alegremente la pelinegra mientras se guindaba del cuello del castaño

-Estoy bien Mei, pero por favor suéltame –respondo el ambarino mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de su "querida prima"

-Mei será mejor que lo sueltes antes de que Tomoyo te vea –le dijo la castaña e instintivamente la pelinegra soltó al castaño

-Bueno será mejor hacer las presentaciones –dijo el rubio, justo en ese momento llego la nívea con una jaula en sus manos

-Listo, ya podemos irnos –dijo una vez se encontraba junto al grupo

-Tomoyo estábamos a punto de hacer las presentaciones –informo la castaña

-Eriol Hiraguisawa: conocido como Clow es el líder de Midnight Killet, tiene 21 años, es de nacionalidad inglesa y se especializa en el uso de todo tipo de armas, en el manejo de las espadas y la computación, tus pasatiempos son la lectura, tocar el piano, las artes marciales, Shaoran Li: mejor conocido como Lobo, pertenece a Midnight Killet, tiene 24 años, es de china, se especializa en el uso de las armas de corto y largo alcance, las artes marciales, y en el chantaje, tus pasatiempos son los deportes, Laioner Lung: es conocido como Lince pertenece a Midnight Killet tiene 21 años, es de Alemania, se especializa en el manejo de las espadas, la tortura, las armas que generan mucho ruido, y las artes marciales tu pasatiempo es practicar las artes marciales –dijo la nívea ante lo cual los tres chicos se quedaron sorprendidos –Ella es Sakura Kinomoto conocida como Esmeralda –la castaña hizo una reverencia –Meiling Li conocida como Rubí –también hizo un reverencia – el es Rey –dijo mientras sacaba al cachorro de la jaula luego de lo cual dio un pequeño ladrido -y yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji conocida como Amatista – finalizo la nívea

-Valla saben muchos sobre nosotros –dijo aun asombrado el ojiazul

-Es cierto –lo apoyo el ojizafiro

-Lo que pasa es que Tomoyo entro a la computadora central y saco sus expediente y los devolvió luego de echarle un vistazo –dijo la pelinegra observando la mirada de sorpresa que tenían los chicos –

-Nunca nadie ha podido pasar la seguridad de la computadora central –dijo el peliazul –además esa es la computadora del Jeque y nadie a logrado traspasar la seguridad de esa computadora y quienes lo han intentado reciben un severo castigo

-Pues ya conoces a la primera persona que lo hace y sale intacta –dijo fríamente la nívea –y si eso es todo, ya nos podemos ir? –el grupo de jóvenes no dijo mas y salieron del aeropuerto una vez que estuvieron en el estacionamiento los chicos observaron tres jeepetas de color negro que antes no habían estado cuando llegaron

-Ustedes deben ser Art, Trix y Erick –dijo la peliviolácea, los tres jóvenes que estaban frente a las jeepetas –bien, espero que este todo lo que he pedido –

-Si, el jefe le mando todo lo que ordeno –confirmo el que se hacia llamar Art

-Perfecto, Vallan a recoger nuestro equipaje y recuerden que tiene nuestros nombres para que no los confundan –inmediatamente la peliviolácea termino de dar la orden Art, Trix y Erick fueron a buscar el equipaje, una vez que llegaron los chicos con el equipaje los tres se colocaron al lado de las jeepetas –bien y donde están las carro –

-Aquí están –dijo Trix señalándole tres Jaguares XK, uno de color negro, otro de color plateado y el ultimo de color blanco, los cuales se encontraba al lado de las jeepetas, para luego darle las llaves

-Perfecto, Sakura, Meiling, tengan sus llaves –dijo mientras les lanzaba a cada una sus respectivas llaves –De acuerdo, Trix, Art y Erick por favor guarden todo dentro de los carros –una vez que todo se encontraba todo listo, se dispusieron a partir hacia el lugar donde estarían toda una semana.

En el camino los chico iban pensando que aunque la primera parte de su plan no se darían por vencidos y seguirían con el plan de conquistarla, por la mente de los tres jóvenes solo había una frase en sus mentes y esa frase era _"que inicie la cacería"_ mientras que cierta pelinegra y cierta castaña pensaban _"que empiece la conquista"_

**Notas de la Autora:** hasta aquí dejo el primer capitulo espero que le guste, gracias por los reviews, aprovecho para decirles que si habrá SxS y espero que hallan pasado un feliz año nuevo y le deseo lo mejor a todos para este nuevo.


	3. Intrigas

_Capitulo Anterior_

_En el camino los chico iban pensando que aunque la primera parte de su plan no se darían por vencidos y seguirían con el plan de conquistarla, por la mente de los tres jóvenes solo había una frase en sus mentes y esa frase era "que inicie la cacería" mientras que cierta pelinegra y cierta castaña pensaban "que empiece la conquista"_

_**Intrigas**_

Los miembros de ambos equipos (Winter Gems y Killet Midnight) se dirigían hacia la mansión en la cual se hospedarían durante unos días antes de que realmente diera inicio la misión. A los pocos minutos de haberse puesto en marcha Eriol decidió llamar a Laioner quien hizo una conferencia con Shaoran –no puedo creer que no hayamos podido tener la oportunidad de hablar con las gemas todo por culpa de Amatista –se quejo el rubio una vez que estuvieron los tres en línea

-Tranquilo Laioner, tenemos tiempo de sobra para poder divertirnos con ellas –dijo el ojizafiro tranquilamente

-Eriol tiene razón, Laioner, pero solo les digo que si le hacen daño a mi prima están muertos –amenazo el ambarino

-Bueno recuerden que en este momento nuestro objetivo será separar a las gemas para poder conocerlas un poco mejor –dijo el pelinegro con sus segundas intenciones

-De acuerdo –dijeron al unismo el castaño y el rubio –solo tengo una duda Eriol y esa es que para poder separarlas tenemos que comunicarnos con ellas y para eso necesitamos los números de sus celulares, y que por si no te has dado cuenta no tenemos, ¿puedo saber como conseguiremos esos números? –pregunto curioso el ojiazul

-En eso Laioner tiene razón, Eriol –apoyo el castaño

-Solo denme unos minutos y conseguiré los números –dijo el pelinegro mientras cambiaba de línea

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el momento en que el níveo cambio de línea se comunico con Yue alias el Jeque –ya recogiste a las gemas –pregunto Yue una vez que su secretaria le pasara la llamada

-Si, de hecho estamos de camino a la casa donde nos vamos a quedar –informó el zafiro – pero no te llamo para eso, si no porque me gustaría que me dieras los números de las gemas–

-¿El numero de la gemas? –Pregunto un poco curioso el Jeque –y ¿por que se los pediste a ellas cuando se vieron? –quiso saber el cerúleo

-Lo hubiera hecho pero su querida líder no nos dejo hablar mas de cinco minutos y no pudimos preguntarles los números de su móviles –dijo el níveo con cierto tono que denotaba molestia pero a la vez se le notaba un toque de diversión

Yue dudo unos segundos antes de darle los números de las chicas, pero finalmente le dio los números de cada una respectivamente

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Que estará haciendo Eriol? –pregunto el ojiazul interesado en saber que estaría haciendo su amigo

-Seguro tiene que estar hablando con el Jeque para que nos de los números de Winter Gems –dijo el ambarino tranquilamente

-Sabes me da curiosidad saber porque se hacen llamar Gemas de Invierno –dijo el rubio cambiando un poco de tema

-Es una buena pregunta, Laioner pero te puedo asegurar que la líder es una gema sumamente fría –

-Se parece a ti cuando te conocí –se burlo Lince

-Que gracioso –dijo un poco molesto

-Tengo los números –dijo el zafiro interrumpiendo la conversación de sus compañeros

-Por fin, ya te estabas demorando –dijo el ojiazul impaciente por tener esos números

-Que impaciente –dijo divertido el ojizafiro

-Impaciente o no ¿me puedes dar el número de Esmeralda? –

-Esmeralda es mía, Laioner –intervino el ambarino con un tono algo amenazador

-Tranquilos los dos –ordeno el líder del equipo manteniendo su liderazgo –tengo los números de las tres gemas, pero tendrán que seleccionarlos al azar –

-No es justo –se quejo Lince

-No todo en esta vida es justo… bien del uno al tres elijan un número –

-Acabemos con esto, quiero el tres –dijo el castaño con la esperanza de que le tocara la castaña

-Yo quiero el dos –dijo resignado el rubio

-Muy bien, Shaoran te toca la líder de las gemas –dijo el zafiro antes de darle el numero del móvil de Amatista a su compañero –recuerda que nos veremos en la casa cuando la fase uno de la cacería concluya –

-Lo se –dijo el ambarino antes de cerrar

-Felicidades Laioner, tienes a Esmeralda –dijo para luego proseguir a darle el numero de la chica

-SI! –

-Nos veremos en la casa –dijo Clow finalizando la conversación

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Sakura, que te parece si hacemos algunas travesuras en esta misión –pregunto la pelinegra

-A que te refieres Mei?- pregunto inocentemente la castaña

-Pues como vamos a estar dos semanas aproximadamente con los "Asesinos de Media Noche" podemos hacer de la nuestra –propuso feliz la ojirojo pensando en todo lo que podía hacer en esas dos semanas

-Tienes razón pero recuerda que Tomoyo no nos va a permitir hacer nada y conociéndola puede que esta misión dure menos de lo planeado –

-Tienes razón… -

-Mei te llamo en un momento, la otra línea me esta sonando –interrumpió la cerezo

-De acuerdo –dijo la pelinegra antes de cerrar

-Hola –contesto la castaña a modo de saludo

-Hola Esmeralda –saludo el ojiazul

-Quien me habla? –pregunto curiosa la castaña al no reconocer ni el numero ni la voz de la persona que le estaba hablando

-Es lince –

-Ah, hola Lince, sucede algo? –

-No, no sucede nada es solo que nos vamos a separar en tres grupos los cuales estarán conformados por dos personas, eso solo por seguridad, ya que no sabemos si no estas siguiendo –informo el rubio

-Comprendo –

-Entonces sígueme dijo el ojiazul ante de cerrar

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando la pelinegra corto la comunicación con la castaña repentinamente volvió a sonar su celular, lo tomo en la mano y observo el número pero no lo reconoció –Halo –contesto la pelinegra algo curiosa pues ese era el móvil de la agencia y solo los agentes tenían ese número

-Hola Rubí, como estas? –pregunto de manera galante la persona al otro lado de la línea

-Disculpa pero no te reconozco, ¿podrías decirme quien me habla? –pregunto al no reconocer la voz de la persona

-Valla no reconoces a los miembros del equipo con el que vas a trabajar –dijo sin dejar ese tono galante al hablar –soy Clow, pero por favor llámame Eriol –

-Que sorpresa, a que debo el honor de tu llamada? –dijo feliz la ojirojo pero ocultando su emoción para que el níveo no se diera cuenta

-Lo que pasa es que quería mostrarte un poco la ciudad antes de llegar a la casa –dijo el ojizafiro tranquilamente

-Me encantaría ver la ciudad, pero me temo que eso no se va a poder –dijo un poco triste la pelinegra pues ella conocía a su líder y seguro que ella no la dejaría salir con el estando en la misión

-No te preocupes, todo esta bajo control… solo sígueme –dijo muy seguro de sus palabras el ojizafiro

-De acuerdo -dijo antes de cortar la comunicación

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La peliviolácea iba al frente de ambos equipos sin perder la vista de sus compañeras ni al equipo de Killet Midnight, cuando de repente sonó su celular – ¿que sucede Lobo? –pregunto al reconocer el numero en la pantalla

-Tenias mi numero registrado? –pregunto sorprendido el castaño ya que no esperaba que la líder de las gemas tuviera el numero de su móvil

-Siempre tengo los números de las personas con las que trabajo –dijo tranquilamente la líder de las gemas –a que se debe tu llamada, porque dudo que solo me hallas llamado para ver si tenia tu numero registrado –dijo con su habitual tono de voz carente de emoción

-Te llamo para… informarte que nos vamos a separar para evitar sospechas –dijo un poco nervioso el ambarino

-Lobo mejor llama a tus compañeros para que les adviertas que si tocan a Esmeralda o a Rubí están muertos y eso va para ti también, porque no creas que no me di cuenta de cómo mirabas a Esmeralda la vez que Yue nos presento –le advirtió la peliviolácea al castaño

-Yue? –pregunto un poco sorprendido de que ella tuviera tanta familiaridad con el Jeque –De que estas hablando? –volvió a preguntar ignorando la primera pregunta y concentrándose nuevamente en el plan que tenia con los chicos

-No soy tonta, Shaoran Li, me imagino lo que pretenden tu y tus colegas pero solo les digo que no se pasen de listos porque dudo que quieran conocer porque nos dicen Winter Gems, pero les hare un pequeño favor, para no estropear su teatrito no llamare a ninguna de las otras dos gemas… nos vemos en el punto de encuentro, o sea en la casa –dijo antes de cerrarle al ambarino quien aun se encontraba sorprendido (y eso que pocas personas logran dejarlo sin habla) de que los hallan descubierto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El ambarino aun se estaba cuestionando el hecho de que la joven nívea los halla descubierto cuando de repente sus compañeros lo llamaron –como les fue –pregunto emocionando el rubio quien se encontraba loco por alardearle al ambarino de que saldría con la castaña

-Excelente –contesto el pelinegro –y por lo que puedo escuchar a ti también te ha ido bien –refriéndose al ojiazul

-Así es –dijo aun mas emocionado al recordar que la castaña lo seguía muy de cerca

-No se hagan muchas ilusiones con las gemas, Amatista se ha dado cuenta de nuestros planes y nos ha amenazado, literalmente dijo que si tocábamos a alguna de las otras gemas estábamos muertos y nos demostraría porque le dicen las gemas de invierno –interrumpió la felicidad de sus compañeros el ambarino

-De que hablas? –pregunto el rubio sin poder creer lo que su amigo le decía

-Como lo oyen, en el momento en que llame a Amatista reconoció mi numero inmediatamente y por lo que dijo también tiene los números de ustedes registrados, no se como se ha enterado de nuestras intenciones pero lo que me sorprendió mas es que ella llama al Jeque por su nombre de pila –dijo recordando como la nívea dijo el nombre del Jeque como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo

-Como es posible –dijo el rubio sin salir del asombro que le produjeron las palabras del castaño –y yo que pensaba divertirme con Esmeralda

-Vas a salir con Esmeralda! –Exclamo el ambarino –te lo advierto si la tocas o le haces daño, no será Amatista que te matara seré yo mismo –amenazo al rubio

-Cálmate Shaoran, recuerda que los números se dieron al alzar, además en este momento debemos averiguar como es que cierta chica (refiriéndose a la nívea) se entero de lo que planeábamos, y que relación tiene ella con el Jeque –intervino el zafiro recordando que el castaño había dicho que ella lo había llamado Yue y no Jeque, y nadie en la organización llama al cerúleo por su nombre de pila, solo Nakuru lo había llamado asi, aunque ahora que lo pensaba se recordó que "_el día en que se presentaron ella también lo había llamado Yue, que relación tendrán ellos_" se preguntaba el pelinegro –luego averiguaremos como fue que nos descubrió por ahora tenemos que seguir con el plan –luego de esa pequeña conversación los tres cortaron la comunicación

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Que relación tendrán el Jeque y Amatista, porque no creo que sea una relación simplemente profesional como para que ella le llame por su nombre de pila, entre ellos hay mucha confianza, ¿habrá sido el quien le dijo a Amatista que seguro estaban planeando algo? Y si no fue el ¿Cómo se habrá enterado ella de que querían separarlas para ellos divertirse un rato?_ –estas y muchas otras preguntas mas rondaban la cabeza del zafiro

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-No es emocionante –dijo la pelinegra bastante emocionada

-Claro que lo es, no puedo creer que por primera vez vallamos a escaparnos de Tomoyo durante una misión para salir con los chicos –dijo la castaña igual de emocionada, pues ella no había creído del todo lo que el rubio le dijo sobre separarse

-Tienes razón, y lo mejor de todo es que los integrantes de Killet Midnight son muy guapos–

-No cabe la menor duda de eso, pero siéndote sincera hubiera preferido que tu primo fuera el que me hubiera llamado –dijo un poco decepcionada la castaña

-Hablando de el, le tengo un poco de lastima porque va a tener que aguantar a Tomoyo un buen rato –dijo la pelinegra al darse cuenta de que como la castaña estaría con el rubio y ella estaría con el zafiro su primo tendría que estar con la nívea

-En eso tiene razón, pero bueno luego te contare todo –dijo a modo de despedía la castaña –suerte

-Igual- contesto la pelinegra antes de cerrar

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shaoran y Tomoyo ya tenían unos minutos de haber llegado a la casa-mansión donde estarían hospedados, el lugar contaba con dos nivele, en el primer nivel se encontraba la cocina la cual contaba con todo lo necesario mientras estuvieran hay, la sala de estar estaba amueblada y decorada todo para el gusto de los jóvenes que habitarían el lugar, el comedor, un salón de música en el cual se encontraban diferentes instrumentos, un gimnasio el cual contaba con diferentes equipos para practicar y también había una habitación que solo contaba con un juego de muebles y un televisor pantalla plana, la mansión poseía un amplio jardín muy bien cuidado y que además había un piscina, en el segundo nivel se encontraban seis habitaciones y una pequeña área común, cuando los dos jóvenes llegaron fueron recibido por dos mujeres quienes parecían ser las del servicio quienes les entregaron seis juegos de llaves y se fueron, luego de eso el ambarino y la peliviolácea sacaron todas sus pertenencias y las llevaron al interior de la casa (N/A: para ser mas específicos la sala de estar pues esperarían a que los demás llegaran para repartirse las habitaciones), una vez que dejaron el equipaje en el suelo la nívea se sentó en uno de los muebles seguida de Rey quien se coloco a su lado, el ambarino suspiro y se sentó en otro de los muebles.

La nívea saco de un maletín su portátil y se puso a revisar algunas cosas –puedo preguntar algo –dijo el ambarino rompiendo el silencio

-Lo acabas de hacer –dijo la peliviolácea sin apartar la mirada de su laptop

-Es en serio –se quejo el castaño

La nívea suspiro y decidió prestarle algo de atención al joven por lo que dejo de observar la computadora y poso su mirada en el –adelante –

-Como es que te has enterado de que –no supo como terminar la frase pero es que desde que llamo a la nívea no ha dejado de pensar en como ella supo lo que estaban planeando

-De lo que tu y tus compañeros estaban planeando –completo la pregunta la nívea, el ambarino solo asintió a modo de que eso era lo que quería saber –eso no es de tu incumbencia –dijo volviendo a ver la pantalla de su laptop, para el ambarino hablar con esta mujer se le hacia casi imposible, ya que en cierto sentido le recordaba a el antes de unirse a Killet Midnight y conocer a Eriol y a Laioner pero lo único es que ella lo superaba pues ella es mucho mas fría de lo que el fue.

-Sabes me recuerdas mucho a como yo era, pero se puede saber porque eres asi? –pregunto un poco curioso, ante la pregunta la nívea volvió a levantar la mirada, el conocía a su prima ella era una chica bastante extravertida y aunque casi no hablo con la castaña pudo ver que era una persona muy simpática y dulce pero la joven que tenia en frente era todo lo contrario a sus compañeras, calmada, fría, etc. –se que tengo poco de tratar contigo, pero no eres como tus compañeras –

-Eso es porque somos diferentes –dijo volviendo la atención a su portátil.

-Puede que sean diferente pero no creo que ese sea el motivo de esa personalidad tan fría que tienes –comento el ambarino pero la nívea no dijo nada

Una hora mas tarde llegaron los miembros que faltaban –ya era hora de que llegaran –dijo la peliviolácea una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos –espero que se hayan divertido ya que tenemos una misión por delante y no habrá mas distracciones –dijo fríamente mirando a los recién llegados.

-Si Tomoyo –dijeron al unismo la castaña y la pelinegra, mientras que los miembros de Killet Midnight solo se miraban entre si en silencio

-Perfecto, ahora si no les molesta vallan a elegir sus habitaciones que solo estábamos esperando a que llegaran para poder desempacar –dicho esto los seis jóvenes se dirigieron al segundo nivel una vez allí la nívea iba a abrir la primera puerta cuando Rey comenzó a ladrar, ella se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el cachorro, exactamente frente a la habitación numero cinco, al acercarse pudo ver un sobre el cual tomo en sus manos, en el borde del sobre estaba escrito su nombre

-Quiero esta! –exclamo la castaña al ver la primera habitación la cual estaba pintada de rosada y decorada mas o menos como su forma de ser, la cama tenia una colcha rosada con un estampado de flores de cerezo encima de la cama habían varios peluches, al lado de la cama habían dos mesitas de noches encima de cada una se encontraban unas lámparas, a la izquierda de la habitación había una puerta que daba al baño, y a la derecha se encontraba un armario donde podría colocar su ropa.

-Y yo quiero esta –dijo la pelinegra al ver la tercera habitación que era casi idéntica a la de la castaña solo que esta pintada de rojo y decorada con algunos de sus gustos, la cama tenia la colcha de color blanco y en el centro de esta se encontraba un osito de felpa, pero por todo lo demás era muy parecida a la de la cerezo

-Bueno entonces yo me quedare con esta –dijo el ambarino al ver el interior del cuarto el cual seria la habitación numero dos la cual estaba pintada de color verde y la cama tenia una colcha blanca con los bordes verdes, esta también tenia una distribución parecida a la de las jóvenes

-Es increíble, voy a mandar a decorar mi habitación asi –dijo el ojiazul viendo el interior de su habitación la cual vendría siendo la numero cuatro, esta habitación tenia las paredes pintadas de blanco y la cama tenia una colcha de color azul.

-Bien eso quiere decir que me ha tocado la habitación numero seis –dijo el ojizafiro viendo como la nívea iba a abrir la puerta de la quinta habitación, la habitación del pelinegro tenia las paredes pintadas de un azul profundo y la colca de la cama tenia un color parecido al plateado con detalles en azul marino.

Mientras que la habitación de la peliviolácea tenia las paredes pintadas de un lila claro, la cama tenia la colcha de un color blanco con los bordes en violeta, esta era casi una replica de la habitación de ella en la casa de Yue. Una vez que todos eligieron sus habitaciones los jóvenes se pusieron a desempacar, una vez que desempacaron decidieron reunirse todos en la sala de estar, todos se encontraban hay menos la nívea, a la cual estaban esperando para empezar a planear alguna estrategia para la misión, eran apenas las cinco de la tarde cuando la nívea entro a la sala seguida de Rey –Yue quiere que nos comuniquemos con el – informo para luego dirigirse a otra estancia

-Disculpa? –pregunto el zafiro deteniendo a la nívea quien ya se encontraba nuevamente en la puerta

-Es que estas sordo, Yue quiere que nos comuniquemos con el, me ha dejado esto –dijo fríamente mostrando el sobre que se había encontrado momentos antes frente a su habitación, luego de eso la nívea continuo su camino dirigiéndose al gimnasio seguida de los demás quienes después de que entraron se sentaron frente a la pantalla plana, la nívea se sentó en un mueble aparte y tomo un control remoto y presiono el botón de encendido e inmediatamente se estableció la conversación con el Jeque –para que querías hablar con nosotros –pregunto la nívea una vez establecida la comunicación

-Quería decirles que he decidido hacer un pequeño cambio en la misión –dijo serio el cerúleo –Clow será quien asuma el mando de la misión –ante estas palabras el ambiente se tenso notablemente esperando alguna acción de la peliviolácea pues a ella siempre era a quien le daban el liderazgo de las misiones y nunca trabajaba bajo las ordenes de nadie excepto del Jeque

-Si eso era todo… me retiro, me saludas a los demás –y sin decir nada mas salió de la estancia dejando todo en silencio

Cuando todos escucharon que la puerta se cerraba fueron consientes de que la nívea había salido –estas loco Jeque, como se le ocurre quitarle el liderazgo a Amatista, no quiero decir que Clow no sea un buen líder pero ella siempre es la que lidera todo aun cuando trabajamos con otros grupos –se quejo la pelinegra

-Rubí tiene razón como es posible que le hagas eso –secundo la castaña

-Ella estará bien, además desde cuando se les permite sentir alguna debilidad por los demás aun cuando esas personas son sus compañeros de equipo, Tomoyo tiene que entender que no siempre podrá asumir el liderazgo –dijo cortante el peliplateado. Ante ese comentario la castaña salió corriendo detrás de su amiga pero antes de llegar al patio donde se encontraba la nívea fue detenida por la pelinegra

-Suéltame Mei, Tomoyo nos necesita, sabes que a ella jamás le han quitado el liderazgo… -se quejo la castaña pero fue interrumpida por la ojirojo

-Lo se, pero lo mejor será dejarla sola un rato –

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Otro punto del que quería hablarles es que luego de que recuperen los documentos del gobierno deben eliminar a las personas involucradas con el robo de esos documentos –continuo hablando el cerúleo como si no hubiera pasada nada

-Se puede saber que tienen esos documentos que son tan importantes? –pregunto Lince serio

-Esos documentos contienen información valiosa para el gobierno y la cual podría ser perjudicial para nosotros pues en esos documentos se encuentran ciertos secretos de este y los anteriores gobiernos además también se encuentra toda la información acerca de todas las agencias secretas que hay en el mundo, los agentes y sus familias –dijo serio el Jeque –ahora si nos permiten, Lince, Lobo podrían retirarse –ante la orden del Jeque ambos agentes salieron de la estancia

-Puedo saber por le has quitado el liderazgo a tu preciosa gema?, porque creo que ella se encargaría perfectamente de liderar la misión pues solo tenemos que recuperar esos documentos y asesinar a los involucrado con el robo –pregunto curioso el zafiro

-Siempre tan astuto, no?, Pero tienes razón Tomoyo puede liderar la misión sin problemas –"otra vez la llamaba por su nombre de pila, ¿Cuál será la relación entre ambos? Según lo que le había dicho Diana y Kaho ellos tenían una relación amorosa, ¿seria cierto? –Nakuru y yo estamos algo preocupado por ella, pues nos acabamos de enterar que Eberhard Calvini es quien posee en su poder los documentos del gobierno, y ha amenazado con eliminar a los funcionarios del gobierno –

-Y que tiene que ver todo eso con Amatista? –necesitaba saber por que el le había dado el liderazgo a el y se lo había quitado a la nívea, no es que estuviera de acuerdo con estar bajo las ordenes de la peliviolácea pero sabia que tenia que haber un buen motivo para que el cerúleo actuara asi

-Solo te puedo decir que Eberhard Calvini y Tomoyo tienen un pasado muy oscuro, te pido que cuides mucho de ella –dijo Yue mostrando por primera vez delante de Eriol cierta preocupación por la joven nívea

-No te preocupes –fue lo único que dijo el zafiro antes de finalizar la conversación. El ojizafiro se dirigió nuevamente a la sala de estar donde se encontró con sus compañero junto con dos de las Winter Gems –Donde esta Amatista –pregunto curioso al no verla

-Esta en el patio con Rey, pensamos que era mejor dejarla un rato sola –informo la castaña a su nuevo líder

-Bien, Shaoran, Esmeralda… -

-Por favor llámame Sakura –interrumpió la castaña

-De acuerdo, tu también me puedes llamar Eriol, como decía Sakura y Shaoran vallan a comprar algo para la cena, y Laioner y Meiling pongan la mesa, yo iré a hablar con Amatista –ordeno el zafiro

-Entendido –dijeron al unismo

Eriol se encamino al patio y allí pudo ver algo que no creía posible, la nívea se encontraba sonriendo y jugando con su perro, aquella chica fría y cortante se encontraba en esos momentos feliz "_se ve muy linda cuando sonríe_" pensó e ojizafiro.

-Vamos Rey, ve por la pelota –dijo feliz la nívea mientras le lanzaba la pelota al cachorro, quien en el momento en que iba a coger la pelota se detuvo en seco y miro a su dueña –que pasa Rey –pero inmediatamente pronuncio esas palabras comprendió la reacción de su perro pues sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose a ella, instintivamente lanzo una patada hacia atrás dándole a la persona que se le estaba acercando dejándolo de espalda al suelo

-Tienes buenos reflejos –dijo el zafiro desde el suelo –sabes me estaba preguntando como es posible que hayas descubierto nuestro plan de hace tres hora ¿podrías contestarme esa pregunta? –dijo tumbándola en la grama y colocándose encima de ella –y también me gustaría saber que hay entre tu y el Jeque?, porque tienen que tener mucha confianza como para tutearse y para que el se preocupe tanto por ti –

-Solo te contestare a la primera pregunta, solo porque eres mi jefe en esta misión, lo supe porque además de que saque el historial de ustedes de la computadora central, la mayoría de las chicas que trabajan en la organización solo hablan de ustedes, por lo que se que su pasatiempo preferido es… ¿Cómo es que ustedes dicen? Así "conquistar chicas" y casualmente en el momento en que llamaste al Jeque yo estaba hablando con el y escuche cuando le pediste los números asi que no fue difícil averiguar que tenían un plan –finalizo seria la nívea, aunque estuviera un poco nerviosa por la posición en la que se encontraba con el ingles –y si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me soltaras y que te me quitaras de encima –

-Cuando contestes a mi otra pregunta, y espero que no se te ocurra hacerle ninguna señal a tu perro –amenazo el pelinegro –y no te preocupes nadie nos va a venir a molestar –dijo con un tono seductor mientras colocaba los brazos de la nívea por encima de su cabeza y la sujetaba con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba el rostro de la peliviolácea

-Lo que haya entre Yue y yo no es de tu incumbencia –dijo intentando zafarse del agarre del níveo sin éxito

-Valla otra vez utilizas el nombre de pila del Jeque, sabes según lo que me han dicho eres la amante de el –

-Ya te dije que la relación de Yue y mía no es de tu incumbencia… -

-Sera mejor que empieces a colaborar conmigo Amatista –dijo subiendo un poco el tono de voz y ejerciendo un poco mas de fuerza a su agarre –y no pienso creer eso de que cuando le pedí los números suyos al Jeque tu estabas escuchando, ah y otra cosa acostúmbrate que durante esta misión yo seré el líder y tu tendrás que hacer lo que yo te pida –ya se encontraba harto de la frialdad y hostilidad de esa chica

-Suéltame o te arrepentirás –lo amenazo la nívea

-Que piensas hacer… en tu posición no puedes hacer mucho –

-Re… -cuando el níveo vio la intención de la nívea al intentar llamar al perro, la beso. La nívea no podía creer que el pelinegro la estuviera besando y ella sin hacer nada, sintió como el níveo intentaba profundizar el beso entonces una idea le paso por la mente, entreabrió un poco los labios, el zafiro pensó que ella le iba a corresponder el beso pero se llevo otra sorpresa, la nívea lo había mordido, se separo de ella dejándola en el suelo, quien inmediatamente sintió que el zafiro se alejaba se puso de pie

El pelinegro estaba botando un poco de sangre debido a la mordida de la peliviolácea –esto no se quedara asi Amatista –dijo acercándose nuevamente a ella. La nívea al ver que el se le acercaba de nuevo no se movió –valla, tienes agallas –dijo posando su mano en la mejilla de la joven, un segundo mas tarde se podía escuchar en todo el patio el sonido de la mano de la nívea impactándose con la mejilla del ojizafiro

-Rey ven –el cachorro se dirigió a donde estaba su dueña la cual se dirigía al interior de la casa-mansión

-Nos vemos en la cena, princesa del hielo –se burlo el zafiro

-No tengo hambre, asi que no me esperen para cenar –y sin decir mas se dirigió a su habitación seguida de Rey

-Como habrá sido que te enteraste de nuestro plan, y porque Nakuru y el Jeque se preocupan tanto por ti –dijo pensativo el pelinegro, aunque el cerúleo no hubiera dicho que la ajinaron (o sea Nakuru) estuviera preocupada por la nívea lo intuía por la mirada del presidente de Star Red. La noche cayó rápido y todos se encontraban en el comedor para cenar.

-Donde esta Tomoyo? –pregunto la castaña al no ver a su compañera de equipo

-Esta en su habitación, dijo que no iba a cenar con nosotros –informo el zafiro

-Estará enojada? –pregunto la castaña al aire

-No se, recuerda que ella jamás demuestra lo que siente –contesto la ojinegro

-Bueno es mejor que empecemos a cenar para luego pensar en alguna estrategia para la misión –dijo Laioner tratando de que el ambiente se relajara un poco. La cena transcurrió normal para todos, una vez que terminaron recogieron la mesa y se dirigieron al segundo nivel y se dirigieron al área común.

-Sakura, podrías avisarle a Amatista que la estamos esperando para empezar a trabajar –dijo el zafiro bastante serio

-Claro –y dicho esto se digirió a la habitación de la nívea, cuando estuvo frente a la habitación empezó a tocar la puerta pero al ver que la joven que se encontraba en ella no contestaba se preocupo un poco-Tomoyo, por favor abre, nos están esperando para idear un plan –le dijo a la nívea mientras tocaba la puerta con un poco mas de insistencia

-Ya puedes dejar te tocar –dijo la nívea saliendo de su habitación, Tomoyo solo llevaba un pantalón corto de color negro y una blusa de tirantes a juego pues se disponía a dormir en el momento en que la castaña comenzó a tocar la puerta, su cabello lo había recogido en una trenza –Rey espérame aquí –le dijo al cachorro quien obedeció la orden de su dueña y se quedo en la habitación, luego de eso ambas chicas se dirigieron al área común

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos se pusieron a planear que era lo que iban a hacer, luego de un rato ya tenían un plan, la castaña, la pelinegra y el rubio se infiltraría en el Baden Baden, un casino cuyo dueño era Eberhard Calvini, mientras que el castaño, el pelinegro con destellos azules, y la nívea estarían como huéspedes en el hotel que tenia dicho casino. La nívea tendría que acercarse a Calvini y ganarse su confianza mientras que el ojiazul y el ambarino conseguirían información con otros huéspedes , por otro lado la castaña, la pelinegra y el rubio estarán observando todo lo que suceda por si algo falla poder proteger a los demás.

-Entonces todo esta decidido –dijo el zafiro mirando a todo el grupo

-Si, aunque creo que solo hay un problema –dijo el rubio pensando en el plan, al ver que su líder no decía nada esperando a que el continuara, prosiguió –como nos infiltraremos?-

-Por eso no hay problema Tomoyo puede encargarse de eso –dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa

-En que tiempo puedes infiltrarlos? –pregunto el zafiro

-En menos de una hora –respondió segura de sus palabras

-Estas segura de que en ese tiempo podrás infiltrarnos a todos? –cuestiono Shaoran

-Con quien crees que estas hablando –dijo fríamente la nívea, dijo parándose –voy a buscar mi computadora para empezar –y dicho esto se fue a buscar la laptop, una vez que la tuvo en sus manos se dirigió a donde se encontraban los demás junto con Rey y se ponía trabajar en ella, luego de diez minutos de estar tecleando alzo la vista para mirar a los demás que se encontraban en silencio viéndola trabajar –estamos de suerte –dijo –por lo visto en dos días entrara un grupo nuevo a trabajar en el casino –

-Eso quiere decir que ya estas infiltrada en su red? –cuestiono el rubio

-Es que no es obvio –dijo sin expresión alguna –veamos… Esmeralda y Rubí ustedes estarán como camareras, sus nombres son Aubrey Gusteler Erika Faulkner, y tu Lince estarás en el área de seguridad del casino, tu nombre Egbert Zimmerman –la joven siguió tecleando por unos minutos mas –hago sus reservaciones con sus nombres? –pregunto la peliviolácea observando a Eriol y a Shaoran quienes solo asintieron para confirmar –bien –luego de dos minutos –ya todo esta listo, en dos días estaremos en el Baden Baden –

-Y que pasara con las personas a las que vamos a sus plantar –pregunto el rubio

-Ya me encargue de ellos, asi que no se preocupen, solo espero que tengan un buen manejo del idioma alemán –

-Por nosotras sabes que no tienes de que preocuparte –dijo altaneramente la pelinegra

-Y se puede saber porque tanta confianza –dijo el rubio mirando a la ojirojo

-Ni por nosotros tampoco –dijo el ambarino en un intento de defender a su compañero –y con respecto a tu pregunta te informo que desde pequeños Mei y yo tuvimos que aprender diferentes idiomas –dijo contestando a la pregunta del rubio –y supongo que conociendo al Jeque como lo conocemos habrá entrenado muy bien a sus gemas –dijo mirando a la nívea en un tono cortante pero que demostraba ciertas sospechas

-Bien, lo mejor será ir a dormir –dijo el zafiro interviniendo pues si seguían asi esto terminaría en una pelea. Todos hicieron caso a lo que dijo el ojizafiro y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, todos excepto la peliviolácea quien se quedo un rato mas sentada, el zafiro se quedo observándola pues se había dando cuenta de que ella no se había movido, la nívea se encontraba acariciando la cabeza de Rey quien estaba acostado a su lado, se quedo unos minutos asi para después levantarse y dirigirse al patio, el níveo se sorprendió al verla bajar las escaleras y la siguió. Ya en el patio la nívea se encontraba recostada en una de las sillas de playa que había alrededor de la piscina con Rey aun lado quien estaba entretenido con uno de los juguetes que tenia en el patio, el níveo solo observaba a la joven que se encontraba recostada observando el cielo, se veía realmente hermosa, se veía tan tranquila como si fuera otra persona pues no se le notaba ninguna frialdad en su rostro, se acerco lentamente a ella tratando de no hacer mucho ruido; la nívea estaba tan concentrada observando la luna que no se percató de que alguien se había sentado a su lado –Sabes? Me gusta tu pelo más cuando esta suelto –dijo sorprendiendo a la joven

-Que haces aquí? –pregunto volviendo a su actitud fría y distante

-Y volvemos con esa actitud fría –dijo dando un suspiro –

-Que es lo que quieres? –cambio la pregunta

-Ya te lo dije quiero saber que es lo que hay entre tu y el Jeque –dijo mirándola seriamente

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –dijo parándose de la silla para dirigirse a su habitación e intentar descansar, Rey ya estaba dentro de la casa esperando a que su dueña entrara

-A donde crees que vas princesa –dijo dándole la vuelta para quedar frente a frente y acorralándola contra la pared

-Que seas el jefe de esta misión no te da derecho de a invadir la privacidad ni el espacio de los demás, y te recomiendo que no me hagas enojar Clow –dijo en tono de amenaza

-De acuerdo por el momento te dejare tranquila pero te aseguro que averiguare que relación tienes con el Jeque –dijo separándose de esta. Tomoyo al ver que el ojizafiro se alejaba decidió ignorarlo y se dirigió con Rey a su habitación

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano debido a que se escucharon unos gritos, cuando el zafiro salió de su habitación se encontró con sus compañeros y con la castaña y la pelinegra al parecer todos se habían levantado por la misma razón pero no dio tiempo a hacer ninguna pregunta pues se volvió a escuchar otro grito mas fuerte que el anterior fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que los gritos provenían de la habitación de cierta nívea.

-No de nuevo –dijo la castaña en un susurro, que a pesar de haber hablado bajito todos escucharon lo que dijo

-A que te refieres con "no de nuevo" –pregunto el rubio, justo antes de que Rey comenzara a ladrar

-Sakura –llamo la pelinegra ante lo que la castaña asintió, ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de la peliviolácea mientras que dejaban a los chicos con muchas interrogantes.

Los chicos se miraron y siguieron a las dos gemas para ver que era lo que estaba pasando –por favor dejen que nosotras resolvamos esto –dijo la castaña al darse cuenta de que los miembros de Killet Midnight se les acercaban

-Tomoyo! –llamaba la pelinegra para que su amiga abriera la puerta, desde la habitación de la nívea solo se escuchaban algunos gritos y los ladridos de Rey

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La nívea se despertó sobresaltada, a su lado se encontraba Rey el cual se le acerco y se coloco en su regazo preocupado por su dueña –ya, tranquilo todo esta bien solo fue otro sueño –dijo acariciando la cabeza del perro, fue entonces que escucho que llamaban a su puerta se levanto y se dirigió a abrir la puerta –Que es lo que sucede –dijo al ver a sus dos compañeras y mas a tras a los miembros del otro equipo

-Tomoyo te encuentras bien? Estábamos a punto de entrar para ver como te encontrabas, te escuchamos…. –empezó hablar pelinegra pero fue interrumpida por su líder

-Estoy bien, y recuerden que sin mi autorización no pueden entrar a mi recamara, ahora si me disculpan debo arreglarme –dijo cerrando la puerta y dejando con muchas mas preguntas al los chicos

-A que se debieron esos gritos? –pregunto el zafiro, Sakura y Meiling se dieron la vuelta para ver a los jóvenes que se encontraban detrás de ellas –y bien quien me va a contestar? –exigió al ver que ninguna decía nada

-No lo sabemos –dijo la castaña

-Como que no lo saben? –pregunto ahora el ambarino, quien las miro como si ocultaran algo

-Es la verdad, nunca hemos sabido los motivos de esos gritos de Tomoyo, solo hemos escuchado esos gritos en algunas de las misiones en las que hemos durado mas de un día –explico la pelinegra

-Mei tiene razón, cada vez que intentábamos averiguar el porque de esos gritos, nos evadía, la verdad cada vez que escucho esos gritos me dan escalofríos –continuo hablando la castaña –solo les podemos decir que no le pregunten nada, ni siquiera el Jeque nos ha dicho el porque de esos gritos –

-El Jeque? ¿Qué tiene que ver el Jeque en todo esto? Y ¿Por qué el Jeque tiene que saber el motivo de esos gritos? –pregunto de manera curiosa el zafiro

-Lo siento pero creo que hablamos de más y a Tomoyo no le gusta que hablen de su vida personal –dijo la castaña

-Mei –dijo el ambarino en señal de que quería saber que estaba sucediendo

-Lo siento Shaoran pero Sakura tiene razón, no podemos decirles nada –y sin más ambas jóvenes se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para arreglarse.

Continuara….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Nota de la Autora:** disculpen la demora, se que he tardado mucho en actualizar solo les pido que no se desesperen, es que la universidad casi no me deja tiempo libre pero ya estoy trabajando con los otros capítulos de las demás historias, espero que les guste es cap. No es muy largo pero espero que lo disfruten. Es cierto que esta historia puede que tenga algo relacionado con las Joyas del Alquimista pero no es igual, la historia es algo diferente. Les agradezco los reviews que me dejaron. Nos leeremos en el próximo cap.


	4. Conociendote Un Poco Más

Capitulo Anterior

_Tomoyo te encuentras bien? Estábamos a punto de entrar para ver como te encontrabas, te escuchamos…. –empezó hablar pelinegra pero fue interrumpida por su líder_

_-Estoy bien, y recuerden que sin mi autorización no pueden entrar a mi recamara, ahora si me disculpan debo arreglarme –dijo cerrando la puerta y dejando con muchas mas preguntas al los chicos_

_-A que se debieron esos gritos? –pregunto el zafiro, Sakura y Meiling se dieron la vuelta para ver a los jóvenes que se encontraban detrás de ellas –y bien quien me va a contestar? –exigió al ver que ninguna decía nada_

_-No lo sabemos –dijo la castaña_

_-Como que no lo saben? –pregunto ahora el ambarino, quien las miro como si ocultaran algo_

_-Es la verdad, nunca hemos sabido los motivos de esos gritos de Tomoyo, solo hemos escuchado esos gritos en algunas de las misiones en las que hemos durado mas de un día –explico la pelinegra_

_-Mei tiene razón, cada vez que intentábamos averiguar el porque de esos gritos, nos evadía, la verdad cada vez que escucho esos gritos me dan escalofríos –continuo hablando la castaña –solo les podemos decir que no le pregunten nada, ni siquiera el Jeque nos ha dicho el porque de esos gritos –_

_-El Jeque? ¿Qué tiene que ver el Jeque en todo esto? Y ¿Por qué el Jeque tiene que saber el motivo de esos gritos? –pregunto de manera curiosa el zafiro_

_-Lo siento pero creo que hablamos de más y a Tomoyo no le gusta que hablen de su vida personal –dijo la castaña_

_-Mei –dijo el ambarino en señal de que quería saber que estaba sucediendo_

_-Lo siento Shaoran pero Sakura tiene razón, no podemos decirles nada –y sin más ambas jóvenes se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para arreglarse._

**Conociéndote un Poco Mas **

Luego de que todos se relajaron de la tensión que habían sufrido debido los gritos de la nívea bajaron a desayunar –Tomoyo… Mei y yo nos preguntábamos si podríamos salir a disfrutar un poco de la ciudad –dijo un poco dudosa la cerezo pero con seguridad ya que aunque ella conocía muy bien a la peliviolacea, sabía que no debía molestarla luego de haber escuchado los gritos de su líder, pues cuando esto sucedía ella se volvía más fría.

-Claro que pueden –intervino el zafiro antes de que la nívea dijera algo –además si quieren salir no necesitan pedir permiso –

Todos los presentes se quedaron esperando a ver cual seria la reacción de la peliviolacea, principalmente Rubí y Esmeralda, la nívea termino de servir su desayuno y el de Rey –creo que esa decisión debo tomarla yo, puedes que seas el líder de la misión pero las gemas siguen bajo mis ordenes –dijo apoyada en la meseta donde se encontraba preparando su desayuno minutos antes, se encontraba con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho mirando fijamente al ojizafiro, ambos parecían haber entrado en un duelo de miradas del cual ninguno de los dos parecía querer perder.

-Déjame recordarte algo Amatista, mientras esta misión dure o hasta que el Jeque decida yo sigo a cargo, lo que quiere decir que cuando doy una orden esta se debe cumplir, y si Sakura y Meiling quieren salir yo les doy el permiso para que lo hagan, te guste o no son mis reglas y no las tuyas, entendiste? –dijo sin apartar la mirada de la nívea y con un tono de voz que indicaba que no permitiría que ella controlara todo –pregunte que si entendiste? –volvió a preguntar al ver que la nívea no contestaba.

-No… -en ese momento el celular de la nívea comenzó a sonar, la cual al ver el numero se relajo un poco y decidió contestar e ignorar al níveo –hola –saludo imperceptiblemente un poco mas alegre, acto que todos notaron y que dejo sorprendidos a los chicos mientras que las chicas se imaginaban quien podría ser, pues con pocas personas ella se comportaba así.

-Hola princesa, como estas? –pregunto la persona al otro lado de la línea

-Bien y tu? –

-De maravilla, Nakuru me dijo que estabas aquí en Alemania –

-Así es, y según lo que tengo entendido tienes alrededor de un mes aquí –

-Si, pero regreso mañana, por eso precisamente te estoy llamando, pues ya que tenemos mucho que no nos vemos estaba pensando en que podríamos comer juntos, estas disponible –cuestiono la persona al otro lado de la línea pues el sabia que cuando ella estaba de misión era difícil que sacara tiempo para otras actividades.

-Claro que estoy disponible, así nos ponemos al día –

-No todo es trabajo princesa –

-Lo que digas, crees que puedas venir a Berlín? Pues de otro modo no creo que pueda ir a comer –pregunto la nívea ante esa pregunta los integrantes de Midnight Killet miraron sorprendidos a la joven.

-Sabes a veces pienso que Yue no fue la mejor influencia que tuviste, pues tienes el mismo carácter que ese hombre –ante ese comentario la peliviolacea mostró una ligera sonrisa dejando mas impresionados a los miembros de los asesinos de media noche, pero el ojizafiro no solo estaba impresionado sino que también estaba molesto.

-Recuerda que ese hombre es tu padre –dijo a modo de reproche

-Tienes razón, te parece si nos vemos a las dos? Conozco un restaurante al que podríamos ir, por cierto cual es la dirección de donde estas? –

-Perfecto Eji, nos vemos a las dos –antes de colgar la peliviolacea le dijo la dirección de la casa-mansión en donde se encontraba y el código para abrir el portón del frente y que así el pudiera entrar a la casa, y sin mas nada que decir corto la comunicación, tomo su desayuno y el de su perro –Rey vamos a entrenar un poco –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, ante esa orden Rey ladro en señal de afirmación

-Con que autorización pretendes salir hoy –pregunto el ojizafiro muy molesto aunque trato de disimularlo muy bien, odiaba que lo dejaran con la palabra en la boca

-Con la misma que tú le diste a las chicas, sin mi permiso, y hablando de esa salida las quiero aquí a las tres y media a más tardar –dijo terminando de salir de la cocina. El enojo del níveo era palpable

-No te preocupes Eriol, Tomoyo solo se va a juntar con Eiji –dijo la castaña intentando calmar al pelinegro

-Sakura tiene razón, Tomoyo y Eiji se conocen desde hace mucho, el no le hará nada –secundo la pelinegra.

-Meiling quien es Eiji –pregunto curioso el ambarino. Ante esa pregunta la pelinegra observo la cara de cada uno de los miembros de Midnight Killet y pudo ver que todos se hacían la misma pregunta

-Ninguno de ustedes conoce a Eiji? –pregunto la castaña quien también se dio cuneta de la mirada de los jóvenes

-Deberíamos? –pregunto intrigado el ojiazul

-No lo puedo creer –dijo la ojirojo sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor –todos en la agencia conocen a la pareja de plata –continuo como si fuera de lo mas normal hablar de la pareja de plata

-Hemos escuchado sobre ellos, pero nunca los hemos visto –dijo el pelinegro

-Pues déjame informarte que Tomoyo Daidouji y Eiji Tsukishiro o en otras palabras Amatista y Zafiro son la pareja de plata –informo la pelinegra.

-Amatista es Tomoyo Daidouji? –pregunto sorprendido el ojiazul

-Si –contestaron al hunismo las dos jóvenes

-Si no me equivoco ella es la heredera mas joven en el mundo empresarial –dijo el ojizafiro pensativo

-Así es –afirmo la ojirojo

-Eiji y Tomoyo están desde muy jóvenes en la agencia cuando nosotras entramos hace unos cinco años –dijo la castaña refiriéndose a ella y a la pelinegra –fue que se formo Winter Gems y también se formo Fire Sapphire, el grupo de Zafiro de Fuego esta integrado por Eiji conocido como Zafiro quien es el líder, Brayan Tezuka conocido como Poseidón, y Rio Ryuzaki conocido como Rayo –finalizo la castaña

-Por que Gemas de Invierno y Zafiro de Fuego? No conocemos a los integrantes de Fire Sapphire pero ustedes no son tan frías, bueno casi todas –pregunto el ojiazul

-El nombre de Winter Gems hace referencia a nuestra líder ya que nosotras solo actuamos de manera fría y calculadora cuando estamos de misión –dijo aclarando el porque de Winter Gems la pelinegra –y con respecto a Fire Sapphire también hace referencia al líder del grupo.

-Habían dicho que el líder de Fire Sapphire es Eiji Tsukishiro? –volvió a preguntar el rubio

-Así es, Eiji es hijo del Jeque y Nakuru –contestó la pelinegra

-Hijo de Nakuru y el Jeque? –pregunto el ambarino pues según lo que el sabia ni el Jeque ni la ojimarron tenían hijos

-Según lo que sabemos el es adoptado –dijo la castaña

-Bien, creo que es demasiada información por hoy –dio el ojizafiro –vallan a arreglarse para que puedan salir –

-Es cierto, vamos Sakura –dijo la china jalando a su compañera

-Chicas –dijo el níveo deteniendo a ambas jóvenes –por precaución Shaoran y Laioner irán con ustedes –

-De acuerdo –dijo la cerezo antes de salir de la cocina junto con la china

* * *

-Aun estas pensando en lo que nos dijeron las chicas –pregunto el ambarino entrando en la biblioteca, pues desde que terminaron de desayunar el pelinegro se había dirigido a esta área

-Así es, la verdad es que estoy muy intrigado con la relación que hay entre Amatista y el Jeque, el la sobre protege mucho –esto ultimo refiriéndose a su jefe –y ahora aparece el hijo del Jeque… tu también te percataste de cómo reacciono con su llamada? –pregunto luego de unos segundos el níveo

-Si, aunque fue un gesto casi imperceptible me pude dar cuenta de que estaba alegre. Siéndote sincero yo también tengo curiosidad con respecto a Amatista –dijo un poco pensativo el castaño –bueno solo venia a decirte que ya nos vamos, vienes con nosotros? –

-No yo me quedare, disfruten de la ciudad –

* * *

Llevaba casi tres horas entrenando, Rey tenia media hora descansando en un rincón mientras ella continuaba entrenando , estaba muy molesta por lo que el pelinegro le había dicho horas antes –quien se cree –dijo mientras se desquitaba con el saco de boxeo, sabia que se encontraba sola pues hace un rato había escuchado como salían dos carros, le gustaba estar un rato sola –quizás así pueda tener un poco de tranquilidad –no lo decía por sus amigas pues sabia que estas solo se preocupaban por ella, pero no le gustaba tener que depender de nadie, se dedico a entrenas un rato mas pues todavía tenia un poco de tiempo para arreglarse antes de que su hermano llegara –"Si, Eiji es mi hermano, aunque no lo seamos de sangre lo somos de corazón" –

* * *

Luego de estar meditando un buen rato el ojizafiro decidió ir al gimnasio pues no creía que se encontraría a la nívea hay pues ya casi eran las once y ella había ido al gimnasio antes de las ocho, pero en el momento en que abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado pues la nívea aun se encontraba entrenando, ella llevaba puesto unos pantalones en licra de color negro los cuales le llegaban a medio muslo y un top de tirantes del mismo color, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola, toda su ropa se le pegaba prácticamente como una segunda piel debido al sudor, se le veía cansada pues estaba jadeando demasiado, seguro porque había entrenado mucho, hecho un vistazo a la habitación y vio al perro de la nívea recostado en un rincón y jugando con una pelota, volvió a posar su mirada zafiro en ella –"se ve hermosa así" –pensó el ojizafiro pero inmediatamente ese pensamiento cruzo por su mente se reprendió mentalmente por ello, solo llevaba conociendo a la joven tres día y ya lo tenia sumamente intrigado, ninguna chica había logrado eso –no es bueno que te esfuerces tanto –dijo luego de unos minutos de estar observándola

La nívea al escuchar la voz del pelinegro ni se inmuto pues había sentido su presencia, al principio si se sorprendió con la presencia de el, pues creía que se encontraba sola en la casa pero se recupero rápidamente y decidió ignorarlo –no te han dicho que no es correcto espiar a los demás –contesto con ironía –o ¿es que estas acostumbrado a eso? –

-Siempre tan mordaz, no querida? –dijo acercándose a la nívea, la piel de la peliviolacea estaba perlada por pequeñas gotas de sudor volviéndola mas atractiva a los ojos del níveo –pero considerando que mi profesión me obliga a espiar a otras personas, supongo que si debería estar acostumbrado –

-Que es lo que quieres? –pregunto de manera cortante

-Solo venia a entrenar un poco, no pensé que aun estuvieras aquí –

-Yo ya me iba, el gimnasio es todo tuyo –dijo mientras tomaba una toalla que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella y se secaba un poco la cara.

-¿Porque no entrenamos junto?, ¿que te parece un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo? –dijo el pelinegro intentando que la conversación siguiera, no entendía el porque pero quería saber mas sobre ella

-No quiero perder mí tiempo en algo que no vale la pena –

-Es eso o es que tienes miedo? –eso fue un golpe bajo de parte del pelinegro hacia la nívea

-Si no fuera porque tengo un compromiso te demostraría quien es el que tiene miedo –dijo marchándose

El pelinegro lanzo un suspiro en señal de derrota luego de que la peliviolacea saliera del gimnasio, fue entonces que se percato de que el perro de la joven seguía ahí – ¿como me gustaría saber que hay detrás de esa barrera de frialdad? –dijo pensando en la nívea –apuesto a que tu sabes los secretos que ocultan esa barrera –dijo hablándole al cachorro, el cual solo ladro en señal de afirmación ante ese acto el pelinegro sonrío y le acaricio la cabeza al animal, unos minutos después sintió como Rey le jalaba el pantalón tratando de llamar su atención, cuando enfoco su mirada zafiro en el perro vio como este se encontraba con una pelota al lado, por lo que decidió jugar un rato con el.

* * *

-Esta ciudad es impresionante –dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas que se encontraban un poco apartadas de las demás, se encontraban en una de las áreas de comida del centro comercial en el cual se encontraba y donde no habían parado de comprar

-Es cierto, y este centro es enorme, hay tanto de donde elegir –dijo la pelinegra sentándose al lado de la castaña y colocando las bolsas de compras a un lado

-Es la primera vez que vienen a este país? –pregunto el rubio

-Tomoyo había venido antes, pero para nosotras es la primera vez –contesto una feliz castaña

-Y porque no habían venido antes? –volvió a preguntar el ojiazul

-Bueno, la verdad a mi nunca me llamo la atención venir a este país –contesto la pelinegra –pero me arrepiento de no haber venido antes –

-Y tu Sakura? –pregunto el ambarino

-Yo empecé a viajar poco antes de empezar a trabajar en Star Red y hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de venir a Alemania –

-Entonces no se pueden perder la oportunidad de conocer un poco más esta hermosa ciudad, le mostraremos algunos de los lugares más impresionantes que hay en Berlín –dijo el ambarino

-Que emocionante! –exclamaron al hunismo las dos jóvenes –pero antes que todo, Meiling y Laioner invitan la comida, ya que perdieron la carrera –dijo feliz la castaña recordando la apuesta que habían hecho

-No es justo –se quejo la pelinegra –si ese perro no se hubiera atravesado pudimos haber ganado –

-Lo bueno es que el perro esta bien, sano y salvo y con su dueña –dijo burlonamente el ambarino

-Hablando de perros, porque Amatista siempre anda con ese perro? –pregunto el rubio recordándose del perro de la peliviolacea, mientras se dirigían a los coches.

-Fue un regalo del Jeque, ella lo tiene desde que era un cachorro, esta entrenado para que haga cualquier cosa, nos ayuda mucho cuando estamos de misiones y es el guardián de Tomoyo –informo la pelinegra.

-Como que desde que era un cachorro, cuanto tiene ese perro de nacido? –pregunto el rubio

-Tiene casi un año y medio –dijo la pelinegra

-Pero ese perro tiene el tamaño de un maltese, como es posible? –pregunto el ambarino

-Lo que pasa es el no crece mucho, Rey es un husky siberiano pero sorprendentemente se quedo de ese tamaño –contesto la castaña –al igual que Reina –

-Reina? –preguntaron al unismo el rubio y el ambarino

-Si, Reina es la hermana de Rey, pero ella siempre anda con Eiji, así como Rey siempre anda con Tomoyo, el Jeque es el dueño de Princesa, Reina y Rey son hijos de ella –dijo la castaña refiriéndose a Princesa

-Y lo grande del caso es que tanto Rey como Reina tienen el mismo carácter que su madre –agrego la pelinegra

-Porque lo dices? –pregunto el chino

-Lo que pasa es que no todo el mundo le cae bien a esos tres, es difícil verlos interactuando con muchas personas –explico la pelinegra

-En eso Mei tiene razón, son pocas las personas que ellos permiten que se le acerquen –

-Y eso porque? –pregunto el rubio

-Así los entreno el Jeque, para Tomoyo y para Eiji –dijo la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros.

-Amatista y el Jeque son muy unidos –dijo el ambarino.

-Así es –dio la castaña que no se dio cuenta de su repuesta hasta que se formo un pequeño silencio entre el grupo.

Era un silencio tenso para los jóvenes, pero aunque ellos quisieran saber mas en especial el ambarino acerca de la relación de la nívea y el peliplateado sabían que no debían presionar a las chicas –bueno creo saber cual es el lugar perfecto para ir a comer –dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio que se había formado –Shaoran te acuerdas de cómo llegar al restaurante Augburg, cierto? –

-Claro, mi estimada Sakura por favor entrégueme las llaves del carro –dijo el ambarino haciendo una especie de reverencia.

-Porque? –

-Las llaves preciosa –le dijo el ojiazul a la ojirojo

Las dos jóvenes se miraron –solo porque no se donde se encuentra el restaurante al que vamos a ir –dijo la ojirojo viendo al ojiazul y entregándole las llaves del BMW X1del 2010 en el que ella y el rubio andaban.

La castaña suspiro sabiendo que no tenia la oportunidad de seguir conduciendo el hermoso Acura ZDX del 2010 en el que ella y el ambarino andaban –esta bien –dijo dándole las llaves del coche a su compañero.

-Aunque podríamos utilizar el sistema GPS de navegación, tal y como hicimos para llegar aquí –dijo pensativa la ojirojo

-Lo lamento preciosa, pero seremos nosotros quienes la llevaremos a comer y no el sistema de navegación –dijo el rubio mostrando una sonrisa

* * *

-Porque te gusta tanto conducir? – pregunto el ambarino a la castaña una vez que se pusieron en marcha

-Porque me gusta sentir la potencia del motor, además me encanta la velocidad, de hecho a las tres nos gusta correr –respondió tranquilamente

-Ya veo –

-Además en cierta manera me hace sentir más cerca de mi padre –dijo en un tono apagado la cerezo

-A tu padre? –pregunto con interés

-Si, el murió hace dos años, era arqueólogo pero debes en cuando le gustaba correr –

-Y tu madre? –

-Ella murió poco tiempo después de que yo nací –

-Lo lamento, no quería hacerte recordar momentos tristes –

-No te preocupes, ya supere eso –dio un poco mas alegre la castaña

En ese momento sonó el celular de la castaña, quien al ver el numero en la pantalla no dudo en contestar –se puede saber porque no me dijiste que te irías a Alemania?! –pregunto furioso la persona al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento pero todo fue muy rápido y no había tenido tiempo de llamarte, además Nakuru dijo que ella te lo iba a decir –se defendió la castaña

-Si pero se suponía que llegaste ayer y todavía no me has llamado, para saber ¿como estas?, ¿que tiempo va a durar la misión? –preguntaba furioso

-Estoy bien, y no se que tiempo valla a durar la misión –

-Como que no sabes que tiempo va adurar la misión? Donde esta Tomoyo? –

-No esta conmigo, dijo que se iba a juntar con Zafiro, además Tomoyo no esta a cargo de la misión –dijo lo más calmada que pudo, el ambarino solo seguía conduciendo y escuchando a la castaña hablar

-Como es eso de que Tomoyo no esta a cargo de la misión? –

-Mira Touya porque mejor no le preguntas al Jeque para que te informe y me dejas de gritar –dijo empezando a alterarse la castaña, al ambarino al escuchar el nombre del hombre con quien la joven hablaba se molesto.

-Dime con quienes están trabajando –exigió saber el mayor de los Kinomoto.

-Con los miembros de Midnight Killet -

-Que?! –grito el moreno al otro lado de la línea, el grito fue tan fuerte que lo escucho Shaoran quien se molesto y le quito el móvil a la cerezo

-Que no escuchaste que Sakura te dijo que le pidieras la información que quisieras al Jeque –dijo molesto el ambarino

-Quien eres tú –la ojiesmeralda solo pudo susurrar el nombre de su acompañante ante el gesto que este había hecho –Shaoran Li –dijo orgulloso –y si nos disculpas estamos ocupados –dijo antes de colgar la llamada y arrojarle el teléfono a su acompañante

-Por que hiciste eso? –pregunto molesta la joven

-Quien era ese tipo? –dijo en el mismo tono que la castaña

-Mi hermano, ahora por que me arrebataste el teléfono? –volvió a preguntar

-Porque me molesto que le estés dando explicaciones a otro hombre –dijo frenando de golpe el carro

-Que te pasa? –dijo cuando el ambarino freno de golpe –y yo no estaba hablando con cualquier hombre, estaba hablando con mi hermano –

-Sabes que es lo que me pasa? Pasa que desde que te vi me volví loco por ti, pasa que me pude celoso al escucharte darle explicaciones a otro hombre que no sea yo, pasa que no puedo sacarte de mi mente, y pasa que me molesto el hecho de que otro hombre llame tu atención –dijo para luego atraer el rostro de la castaña al suyo y besarla posesivamente, el cual luego de unos segundos correspondió la cerezo

* * *

-Valla para ser un hombre no conduces tan mal –dijo sarcástica la pelinegra

-No te sorprendas querida, porque hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes –dijo en el mismo tono el ojiazul

-Eso es esta por verse, para mi no hay secretos o dato que no pueda averiguar –dijo orgullosa la ojirojo

-Segura? –pregunto curioso

-Segura –afirmo la joven

-Entonces eso quiere decir que sabes todos los secretos de tu líder? –ante esa pregunta la pelinegra se quedo callada –Que pasa? Por que tan callada? –

-Por que quieren saber tanto acerca de Tomoyo? –

-No me mal entiendas es solo curiosidad, sabes en cierta manera me recuerda mucho a Shaoran cuando se formo Midnight Killet –

-Es posible que tengas razón, pero ni siquiera Sakura o yo conocemos todo acerca de ella, a pesar de ser sus mejores amigas hay cosas que ella prefiere mantener en secreto –explico la china con cierto tono de tristeza.

-Comprendo, eres muy diferente de tu primo, lo sabias? –dijo intentando animarla un poco.

-Claro que somos diferentes, por eso el es hombre y el heredero de todo el emporio Li y yo soy mujer y soy loca con las fiestas y una de las mejores en la agencia –dijo ya mas alegre y orgullosa

-No me refería a que tu eres mujer y el es hombre, sino a que sus personalidades son distintas –

-Oh te refieras a nuestras personalidades, pensé que no te habías dado cuenta de la diferencia de sexos –dijo sarcástica la pelinegra, la verdad es que le gustaba molestar al rubio.

-Alguien te había dicho lo sarcástica que eres? –pregunto un poco molesto por el sarcasmo de su acompañante

-Y alguien te había dicho lo divertido que es hacerte enojar? –respondió con otra pregunta la joven

-No pensé que fueras tan divertida, de hecho eres más alegre que Sakura o Amatista –dijo ya mas relajado

-Sakura es un poco tímida, mientras que Tomoyo es más reservada –

-Tu primo esta loco por Sakura –

-Enserio? –pregunto emocionada

-Si –

-Eso es genial, porque Sakura también esta interesada en el –dijo dando pequeños saltos de felicidad

-Quien lo diría –dijo tranquilamente el ojiazul, pues después de que había salido con la esmeralda prefería tenerla de amiga, pues no era su tipo de chica, y no era que le caía mal sino que prácticamente no tenían nada en común, además ella no sentía nada por el y por eso prefería seguir siendo amigo de la castaña.

-Por que no los unimos? –pregunto con picardía la pelinegra

-No deberías meterte en los asuntos privados de los de mas –dijo divertido el rubio

-Ya me lo agradecerán –dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia a lo dicho por el rubio

-Tienes razón, ya nos lo agradecerán –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la cual correspondió la pelinegra.

* * *

La nívea ya se encontraba arreglada –llevaba puesto un pantalón de lino color piel y una blusa estilo halter de color azul eléctrico y su cabello lo llevaba suelto –se encontraba en el patio sirviendo la comida de Rey y Reina ya que seguramente Eiji dejaría a su cachorra junto con Rey –parece que te dejaron plantada –dijo el pelinegro desde el marco de la puerta que daba al jardín, ante ese comentario la nívea observo su reloj de pulsera y al ver la hora solo sonrío, en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa, la joven dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, al pasar por el lado del ojizafiro solo lo ignoro.

-¡Princesa! –dijo un joven tomando en brazos a la nívea y dando un giro a modo de saludo

-También me alegra verte Eiji –dijo la nívea sonriendo. Eiji Tsukishiro es un joven alto de veintitrés años, su pelo poseía un tono rojizo (N/A: como el del príncipe del tenis), sus ojos son de color azul con un toque de gris, posee un cuerpo bien formado y es muy atractivo. En el momento en que el pelirrojo bajo a la nívea se escucharon unos ladridos provenir de la entrada, al ver hacia la entrada se pudo apreciar en la puerta una hermosa husky siberiana con el pelaje blanco y unos ojos azules –hola Reina, también me alegra verte –dijo la peliviolacea mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-Y Rey, donde esta? –pregunto el pelirrojo

-Esta en el patio –dijo dirigiéndose al patio seguida por Reina y su hermano –no tuviste problemas al entrar el código del portón? –Pregunto la nívea saliendo al patio – ¡Rey! –

-Ninguno –en ese momento apareció el perro de la nívea (N/A: todo lo que esta pasando desde que apareció Eiji es observado por el níveo) –que tal Rey –dijo el pelirrojo saludando al perro cariñosamente

-La comida de Rey y Reina esta servida –informo la peliviolacea

-Eso quiere decir que ya nos podemos ir –dijo pasando un brazo por la cintura de la peliviolacea y atrayéndola a su cuerpo en ese momento se escucha una tos fingida atrás de los jóvenes quienes al voltear vieron al ojizafiro nuevamente en el marco de la puerta

-¿Interrumpo algo? –pregunto con evidente molestia el pelinegro

-No, no interrumpes nada ya nosotros nos íbamos –dijo tranquilamente la nívea

-Disculpa pero ¿tú eres? -pregunto curioso el pelirrojo ya que la persona frente a el se le hacia muy familiar

-Yo soy… -pero fue interrumpido por la nívea

-El es Clow, es el líder de Midnight Killet –

-Y no te olvides que el líder de esta misión también –dijo mirando a la joven fijamente

-Como que el líder de la misión –pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo viendo a su hermana y al pelinegro sin entender

-Si, yo soy el líder de esta misión, el Jeque me dejo a cargo de este trabajo –dijo como si fuera lo mas normal

-No puedo creer que Yue te haya quitado el liderazgo –dijo aun mas sorprendido el pelirrojo, pues de la única manera que el peliplateado le quitaba el liderazgo a la joven que se encontraba a su lado era cuando ellos conformaban la pareja de plata y aun así en muchas ocasiones fue ella quien lidero las misiones

-Y ¿tú eres? –le pregunto volviendo al tema de las presentaciones

-Eiji Tsukishiro, pero muchos me conocen como Zafiro, soy el líder de Fire Sapphiere, y soy hijo de Yue y Nakuru, pero espero que me llames Eiji –dijo cortésmente

-Tu puedes decirme Eriol –dijo estrechando la mano que le extendía el pelirrojo aunque no muy contento

-Bueno se nos hace tarde así que con tu permiso –dijo dirigiéndose al pelinegro –nos vamos –dijo comenzando a caminar junto con la nívea, la cual aun se encontraba abrazada de la cintura y pegada al cuerpo del pelirojo, dejando atrás a un muy, pero muy molesto pelinegro.

* * *

Luego del beso tan inesperado de porte del ambarino hacia la cerezo todo quedo sumido en un completo silencio hasta llegar al restaurante Augsburg –Si sigues así de callada puedo creer que no te gusto mi beso –dijo el ambarino mientras se estacionaba.

-Déjame aclararte algo Shaoran, ese beso no significo nada –dijo segura de sus palabras la castaña pero con un leve tono rojizo sobre sus mejillas.

-Y déjame recordarte a ti, que tu me correspondiste el beso –esas palabras aumentaron el tono carmín de las mejillas de la castaña –además como querías que reaccionara al escucharte darle explicaciones a otro hombre cuando me gustas tanto, desde que te vi me gustaste –confeso

-Ya te dije que ese hombre es mi hermano… –

-Yo no lo sabia en ese momento –interrumpió el ambarino

-Hubieras preguntado antes de hacer lo que hiciste, además una persona no se puede enamorar de otra con tan solo verla –dijo seria la castaña aunque por dentro estaba feliz de que el castaño le haya confesado que le gustaba

-Claro que uno se puede enamorar de otra persona con tan solo verla, y creo que a eso se le llama amor a primera vista –

-Seguiremos hablando de esto después –dijo la cerezo mientras se desmontaba del carro en el que andaba con el ambarino.

* * *

-Entonces ¿Sakura no tiene novio? –volvió a preguntar el rubio

-Ya te he dicho que no, además en estos momento esta interesada en mi primo –dijo suspirando la pelinegra

-Y tú ¿tienes novio o estas interesada en alguien? –

-No, no tengo novio y estaba interesada en tu líder pero cuando lo trate el interés que tenia desapareció ahora solo quiero una amistad con el –dijo tranquilamente la ojirojo – ¿por que lo preguntas? A caso ¿te intereso? –

-No sueñes tanto –no supo porque pero al escuchar a la pelinegra decir que estaba interesada en el pelinegro se molesto un poco pero luego se relajo cuando ella dijo que ya solo lo quería como amigo y nada mas.

Se estaciono detrás del vehiculo del castaño, para luego desmontarse del carro y dirigirse al lado del copiloto para abrirle la puerta a la pelinegra –valla que caballeroso –dijo la ojirojo al momento en que el rubio le abrió la puerta.

-Señorita –dijo extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a salir del coche, la cual acepto gustosa y mostrando una sonrisa

-Parece que Xiao Lan y Sakura aun no salen del carro –dijo mirando el Acura ZDX estacionado frente a ellos, se podía vislubrar dos figuras, justo en ese momento llego el vallet parking a quien el rubio le entrego las llaves de BMW X1 para que estacionara el carro – ¿por que se demoran tanto? –se quejo la ojirojo al ver que su primo y su compañera aun no salían del coche.

-¿Te parece si vamos a ver que sucede? – pero justo en ese momento salieron la castaña y el ambarino, el cual le entrego las llaves al vallet parking –por la cara de tu primo parece que paso algo entre ellos –le susurro el rubio a su acompañante.

-Sakura te noto algo molesta… no me digas que Touya te llamo –dijo la pelinegra una vez que los cuatro estuvieron juntos

-Si, ya me llamo y esta furioso y para colmo ya sabe que Tomoyo no esta dirigiendo la misión –dijo la castaña para luego soltar un suspiro en señal de resignación.

-Esto es malo –fue lo último que dijo la pelinegra antes de entrar al restaurante.

* * *

-Sabes que nos están siguiendo desde que salimos de la casa –dijo el pelirojo dirigiéndose a la nívea.

-Lo se, y quien quiera que sea que nos esta siguiendo no sabe con quien se esta metiendo –dijo la peliviolacea sacando una 9mm de su cartera, la 9mm de la peliviolacea es de color plateado y con el nombre amatista en color violeta grabado en uno de los lados, y colocándola un poco mas arriba del tobillo

-Siempre preparada, ¿no? –cuestiono el pelirojo

-Eso no se pregunta, además sabes que siempre debemos estar preparados –

-Eso es cierto –dijo con una sonrisa algo misteriosa el pelirojo

En la calle del restaurante Charlotten se estaciono un lamborghini embolado de color plateado del 2010, una vez que el carro estuvo parqueado se acerco un vallet parking a la vez que de la puerta del piloto se desmontaba un joven de veintitrés años, el cual llevaba puesto un impecable traje negro con una camisa rojo vino y zapatos del mismo color que el traje, dueño de unos hermosos ojos azules con un toque de gris, su cabello rojizo le caía de manera desordena en la frente dándole un toque sexy y a la vez juvenil, una vez que se hubo desmontado se coloco del lado de la puerta del copiloto para abrirle la puerta a su acompañante, cuando la puerta del copiloto abrió salio una hermosa joven de cabellera negra la cual le llegaba un poco mas abajo de la cintura con destellos violetas y unos ojos que parecían dos preciosas amatistas. El pelirojo le entrego las llaves al vallet parking para que aparcara el coche y se dirigieron a la entrada del restaurante –acaba de llegar –dijo la peliviolacea, que se encontraba abrazada por el pelirojo, mirando de reojo un Audi TT del 2010 de color azul estacionarse al otro lado de la calle del restaurante Charlotten.

-Así parece… -dijo en un susurro apenas audible a la vez que llegaban al frente del gerente.

-Buenas tardes señores –saludo el hombre frente a ellos – ¿tienen reservación? –pregunto amablemente el gerente

-Buenas tardes –dijo cortésmente el pelirojo –si, la reservación esta a nombre de Eiji Tsukishiro –

-Un momento –dijo el hombre revisando un libro en el cual se anotaban todas las reservaciones, no tardo mucho en encontrar la de los jóvenes frente a el –aquí esta….

-Si no es mucho problema me gustaría cambiar la mesa, quiero comer al aire libre –interrumpió el pelirojo

-No es ningún problema, síganme por favor –

* * *

Luego de haber visto como la peliviolacea salía de la casa-mansión con el pelirojo, no pudo contener la furia que sentía de haberlos visto salir junto, por lo que no pudo contener el impulso de seguirlos con mucho cuidado, pues el sabia que eran agentes y cualquier error que el tuviera en su persecución ellos se darían cuenta. Cuando vio que el auto del pelirojo se detuvo frente aun restaurante decidió estacionarse frente del restaurante en el cual se había estacionado su objetivo. Frente al restaurante Chalotten se encontraba un edificio de dos niveles, por lo que al ver como la pareja que estaba siguiendo se sentaba en una de las mesas al aire libre decidió subir hasta el techo del edificio, llevando consigo el equipo necesario para seguir espiando a la pareja, antes de salir del coche y dirigirse al techo del edificio se coloco una peluca rubia para evitar que lo reconociesen.

* * *

-¡Este lugar es precioso! –exclamo nuevamente la pelinegra

-Mei has dicho eso unas cinco veces –dijo la castaña divertida por la reacción de su amiga

-Es que no puedo evitarlo –(N/A: las descripciones de los restaurantes se los dejo a opción suya) en ese momento llego un mesero con los pedidos de los jóvenes, cuando coloco cada plato en la meza hizo una inclinación y se retiro –sigo sin creerme que me haya perdido todo esto tanto tiempo –

-Quizás si hubieras prestado mas atención a los negocios familiares hubieras conocido Berlín mucho antes –acuso el ambarino

Ante ese comentario la pelinegra hizo un bufido –tu solo piensas en el trabajo y en los negocios familiares, debes tener mas vida –

-En eso ella tiene razón –apoyo el rubio a la ojirojo

-Y tu ¿desde cuando apoyas tanto a mi prima? –pregunto curioso el ambarino, ante ese comentario el ojiazul se ahogo con la copa de agua que estaba bebiendo

-¿Por que dices eso? –pregunto una vez recuperado

Ante eso la castaña se río –no era para que te pusieras así –dijo ante el evidente nerviosismo del rubio

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, mañana empezamos con la misión –dijo en un suspiro la pelinegra

-Es cierto, pero si mañana es que empezamos ¿por que tenemos que estar tan temprano en la casa según su jefa? –pregunto feliz el rubio por cambiar de tema

-Seguro para viajar a Baden Wurtemberg, recuerden que estamos, por así decirlo, del otro lado del país –dijo la castaña

-Pero seria muy sospechoso que nos movamos todos juntos -comento el rubio

-En eso tienes razón Laioner –secundo el castaño

-No, nos preocupemos por eso en este momento, Tomoyo siempre sabe como hacer las cosas además de que no deja ningún cabo suelto –dijo la pelinegra

* * *

Desde donde se encontraba tenia una vista perfecta de la pareja a la que estaba siguiendo, ya que estos se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas de afuera. Luego de unos minutos vio como el pelirojo cogía su celular para luego inclinarse un poco sobre la nívea y rápidamente se paro para apartarse un poco –"seguramente se disculpo para atender la llamada" –pensó el pelinegro, observo a la nívea unos minutos mas, para luego ponerse a observar lo que hacia el pelirojo, pero sorprendentemente no lo encontró, aunque no vio al pelirojo por ningún lado no le dio mucha importancia y se decidió seguir observando a la peliviolacea, pudo ver como esta le hacia señas a uno de los meseros y como este anotaba algo que ella le había dicho, cuando termino de escribir le dijo otra cosa y vio como el mesero le hacia algunas señas como si estuviera indicándole un camino, luego de esto la nívea asintió y el mesero se retiro haciendo una inclinación, pasaron unos segundos cuando la peliviolacea se levanto y se encamino por donde momentos antes el mesero le había indicado, pasaron unos minutos y aun no veía a la nívea, ni al pelirojo, de repente sintió una presencia cerca de el –¿que pretendes siguiéndonos a Amatista y a mi? –escucho la voz fría y carente de emoción del pelirojo detrás de el segundo después escucho como le quitaban el seguro a un arma (N/A: Eiji carga una 9mm la cual también es de color plateado con el nombre Zafiro en color azul oscuro grabado en uno de los lados). –"me descubrieron… tengo que hacer algo" fue lo único que pensó el ojizafiro antes de sacar su 9mm

* * *

Una vez ubicados una mesa de las de afuera se les acerco un mesero para ver que iban a ordenar, ambos decidieron tomar un brandy y así ver como se hacían con las personas que los estaba siguiendo -¿ya lo ubicaste? –pregunto el pelirojo luego de unos minutos.

-Si, esta en el edificio del frente –dijo seriamente la nívea, pero mostrando una sonrisa, dando a demostrar que hablaba de cualquier tema con su hermano

-Dentro de unos minutos me llamara Brayan, ya que antes de salir quedamos en que me iba a llamar a esta hora –dijo viendo el reloj 2:14 – a las dos y quince sonara mi celular –

-De acuerdo, en ese momento saldrás de aquí y buscaras la manera de acercarte hasta donde esta para emboscarlo, yo te alcanzare luego de unos dos o tres minutos y lo tendremos acorralado –en ese momento dieron las dos y quince y el celular del pelirojo comenzó a sonar, inmediatamente el joven cogió la llamada para luego inclinarse hacia la nívea.

–A movernos –dijo en un susurro a la nívea la cual sonrío tranquilamente y asintió dejando en claro a su compañero que estaba de acuerdo.

Unos minutos después la peliviolacea llamo al mesero que los estaba atendiendo –disculpa pero en unos diez minutos podrías traerme sus dos mejores platos y el mejor vino que tengan –dijo tranquilamente, el mesero asintió ante el pedido de la joven y anoto en una pequeña libreta la orden –una pregunta –dijo la nívea antes de que el mesero se fuera – ¿donde esta el baño? –el mesero le explico donde se encontraban los baños, la nívea le dio las gracias al momento en que el joven le termino de explicar donde quedaba dicho lugar, espero que transcurrieran unos segundo antes de reunirse con su compañero, transcurrido ese tiempo la nívea se levanto y tomo el camino que le había indicado el mesero, solo que en vez de dirigirse al baño busco una puerta para salir a la calle.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres minutos desde que salio del restaurante y se encontraba a unos pasos de su objetivo, lo único que le impedía estar casi frente de la persona que los estaba espiando era una puerta que daba a la azotea, la abrió sigilosamente, ya tenia su 9mm preparada y en la mano, se acerco lentamente hasta la persona que tenia en frente y apunto a su objetivo – ¿que pretendes siguiéndonos a Amatista y a mi? –dijo fríamente y quitándole el seguro a su 9mm – ¿Quien eres y que es lo que quieres de nosotros? –hizo otra pregunta ya que la persona frente a el dándole la espalda no le contestaba.

-Nada que te interese –dijo el ojizafiro sacando también una 9mm, la 9mm del níveo es de color azul y con el nombre de Clow en color plateado grabado en uno de los lados, volteándose rápidamente y apuntando al pelirojo

-¿Quien eres? –pregunto nuevamente el pelirojo pues la persona que tenia frente a el se le hacia familiar pero no recordaba de donde

-Ya que me descubriste tendré que eliminarte –dijo serio el pelinegro

-Yo no haría eso si fuese tu –dijo una voz femenina mientras se terminaba de colocar detrás del pelinegro –Clow –

El níveo no sabia que hacer, lo habían descubierto, frente a el tenia al pelirojo y detrás de el se encontraba la peliviolacea, y podía sentir claramente el arma de la nívea a escasos centímetros de su cabeza

* * *

Luego de comer la castaña le había dicho a su compañera que se irían juntas ya que no quería irse con el ambarino –se puede saber que paso para que no quisieras venir con mi primo –dijo la pelinegra sentada en el lado del copiloto viendo a su compañera conducir, mientras delante de ellas iban el ambarino y el rubio quienes le estaban dando un pequeño recorrido por la ciudad antes de llegar a la casa-mansión

-No fue nada –dijo la castaña tratando de restarle importancia al asunto

-Si claro, y yo trabajo con Kaho ¿cierto? –Dijo sarcástica la pelinegra –será mejor que me digas que fue lo que paso –

La castaña suspiro derrotada, sabia que si no le decía nada a su compañera seguiría insistiendo, por lo que decidió contarle todo lo sucedido

* * *

-No me puedo creer que la hayas besado así por así, decía el rubio emocionado mientras conducía

-Bájale a tu emoción Laioner, no vez que Sakura esta molesta por eso –decía frustrado el ambarino

-No creo que este molesta –dijo ya más calmado el rubio

-¿Tu crees? –pregunto esperanzado el castaño

-Claro, pero hablare con Mei para confirmar –

-Como que te estas encariñando mucho con mi prima –ante ese comentario el rubio se puso rojo

-No se de que hablas, y mejor cállate antes de que decida tirarte del carro –dijo aparentando estar molesto

-Como quieras, solo te digo que no te atrevas a hacerle daño –

* * *

-No me lo puedo creer –decía emocionada la pelinegra

-Mei cálmate –

-No puedo evitarlo Saku, nunca pensé que mi primo fuera a reaccionar así –

-No le encuentro lo emocionante Mei –dijo un poco molesta la castaña

-Sakura a mi no me engañas se que te gusto que mi primo te besara –dijo ya seria la ojirojo

-Si me gusto, pero lo que me preocupa es lo que va a hacer Touya –dijo un poco preocupada la cerezo recordando el momento en que el ambarino le quito el celular y cuando su hermano se entero de que trabajaría con Midnight Killet

-No te preocupes, ya veremos que hacer –dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la castaña

* * *

-¿Clow? –pregunto sin poder creérselo, con razón se le hacia tan familiar, no lo había reconocido porque el joven llevaba una peluca rubia la cual se quito cuando la nívea había dicho su nombre.

-Se puede saber ¿por que nos seguías? –pregunto sin cambiar el tono de voz que era mas frío que cuando la conoció

El pelirojo al reconocer a la persona frente a el bajo su arma –sabes que eso que hiciste fue una estupidez, ¿verdad?, nosotros tenemos mas tiempo en la agencia que tu y tu equipo, fuimos entrenados desde pequeños para hacer esto, –dijo refiriéndose a ella y a su hermano – a caso creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta de que nos seguías –dijo aun apuntándole con el arma

-Tranquila hermanita, no creo que lo haya hecho por mal, seguro estaba preocupado por ti –dijo mostrándole una sonrisa a su hermana, normalmente el no se comportaba tan suave con sus "presas" como el solía llamarle pero el joven frente a el le había caído muy bien y además trabajaban para la misma persona por lo cual no eran enemigos

-"¿Hermanita?" –Esa frase no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza – "¿cual seria la verdadera relación entre la nívea y el pelirojo?, ¿Por qué Eiji le había dicho hermanita a Tomoyo? –estas y muchas otras preguntas rondaban la cabeza del pelinegro en ese momento

-No, te preocupes Eiji, sabes bien que si lo mato nadie escuchara el disparo –dijo aun con su tono de voz frío y carente de emoción alguna, pasaron unos segundos de tensión para el pelinegro, no creía que la peliviolacea fuera capaz de dispararle, pero se equivoco en el momento en que vio a Eiji viendo fijamente a la nívea, por lo que decidió encararla, al momento de el voltearse hacia la nívea vio como esta apretaba el gatillo de su 9mm… segundos después sintió como si la vida se le fuese y se fijo en un punto de la pared a sus espaldas donde la nívea había disparado –será mejor que te vallas antes de que decida terminar con tu vida en ese instante –dijo cortante la nívea

-Tranquila Amatista, solo estaba preocupado por ti –dijo una vez que recupero la calma

-Ya cálmate princesa, mejor nos vamos a comer antes de que noten que no estamos –

-Tienes razón Eiji –dijo ya mas calmada e ignorando a pelinegro y saliendo de aquel lugar junto con su hermano

* * *

-"Con razón le dicen la pareja de plata –pensó el ojizafiro mientras conducía de vuelta a la casa-mansión –"¿Por qué Zafiro le habrá dicho hermanita a Amatista?" –

se preguntaba mentalmente, la peliviolacea lo tenia sumamente intrigado, tendría que buscar la manera de resolver cada una de esas intrigas

* * *

Luego del pequeño incidente con el pelinegro, tanto el pelirojo como la peliviolacea terminaron de pasar un rato tranquilo mientras comían y se ponían al día, luego de que terminaron de comer se tomaron unas copas mas, para finalmente dar por terminado el almuerzo, unos minutos después de haber salido del restaurante la nívea pudo observa la casa-mansión en donde ella se encontraba hospedada junto con los demás agentes –Princesa, ya hemos llegado a su castillo –dijo a modo de broma el pelirojo una vez que estuvieron frente a la casa

-Espero verte pronto Eiji, y deja de llamarme Princesa, recuerda que así se llama la madre de Reina y Rey –

-Jajajaja lo intentare, y sabes que eso de vernos pronto depende del Jefe –dijo con un poco de nostalgia en su voz

-Tienes razón, nos vemos –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego desmontarse, cuando la nívea salio del carro vio como Rey y Reina se acercaban corriendo –Espero que se hallan divertido dijo acariciando la cabeza de ambos cachorros para luego cargar a Rey y apartarse un poco del carro para que Reina se subiera y cerro la puerta una vez que esta se encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto

-Cuídate hermanita –

-Tu también –logro decir la nívea antes de que el carro de Eiji arrancara –bueno Rey espero que te hayas divertido con tu hermana porque hasta que no acabe esta misión no la veras –dijo dirigiéndose al interior de la casa no sin antes bajar a su cachorro al suelo, quien movió la cola luego de lo que la nívea la había dicho lo de su hermana, cuando entro en la casa vio que todos se encontraban reunidos –Me alegro de que todos estén reunidos es hora de empezar a movernos –

-Como lo haremos –pregunto la pelinegra a la nívea

-Ustedes tres viajaran hoy en avión –dijo la peliviolacea refiriéndose a la castaña, a la pelinegra y al rubio –mañana Clow y Lobo viajaran en avión privado hasta Baden Wurtemberg y yo viajare en carro –y me alojare en el hotel Baden Baden en horas de la tarde, para ser mas especifica a las cuatro estaré ahí –

-Y no seria muy sospechoso movernos, nosotros tres hoy en avión –pregunto dudoso el rubio

-Negativo –dijo tranquilamente –cada uno de ustedes viajara en aerolíneas diferentes bajo nombres diferentes, Laioner tu vuelo es hacia Rumania del Norte-Westfalia, viajaras bajo tu nombre: Laioner Lung, una vez llegues a tu destino alguien se pondrá en contacto contigo y te dará un pasaporte con otro nombre y viajaras hacia Sarre, hay se te entregara otro pasaporte con el nombre de Egbert Zimmerman para luego tomar el ultimo vuelo, el cual te llevara hasta Baden Wurtemberg y te alojaras en el hotel Landgusthof Rebstock, para Meiling y Sakura es el mismo procedimiento lo único diferente es que Mei tu viajaras hacia Bremen, de hay a Sanjonia y por ultimo llegaras a Baden Wurtemberg, cuando hallas llegado te alojaras en el hotel Danweschigen, y tu Sakura iras hacia Turingia y de hay a Baden Wurtemberg, una vez que llegues hay te alojaras en el hotel Bon Bini Schloss, y mañana a primera hora se presentaran en el Baden Baden para empezar con sus labores, recuerden que los hoteles donde se hospedaran hoy pertenecen a Eberhard Calvini así que tengan cuidado con lo que dicen –dijo aclarando cualquier duda que hayan tenido los presentes.

-¿Y no será peligroso que se hospeden en esos hoteles?, podrían sospechar –pregunto el ambarino

-No habrá ningún problema con eso, ya que otros trabajadores se hospedaran esta noche en los hoteles pertenecientes a Eberhard Calvini por lo que no habrá peligro alguno –

-Valla es cierto que no dejas ningún cabo suelto –la halago el pelinegro, ante el halago del ojizafiro la nívea le lanzo una mirada asesina la cual le indicaba al joven que no había olvidado el incidente de esa tarde

-¿Se puede saber como conseguiste el avión privado para Eriol y para mi estando en Alemania? –pregunto el ambarino curioso

-Yue me ayudo un poco con eso, y el avión es de los aviones privados de la Familia Hiraguisawa –aclaro, sorprendiendo al pelinegro quien no se esperaba que la nívea lograra conseguir uno de los aviones privado que poseía la familia Hiraguisawa –bien ya basta de explicaciones, Lince tu vuelo sale a las cinco, el de Rubí sale a las cinco y media al igual que el de Esmeralda, Lobo y Clow el avión de ustedes saldrá mañana a las once y llegaran a Baden Wurtemberg a eso de las tres, cuando lleguen una limosina estará esperándolos para llevarlos al hotel Baden Baden, en ese hotel habrán unos cuantos agentes infiltrados quienes nos ayudaran a mantenernos en comunicación –

-Bueno son las tres y media tienen menos de una hora para prepararse o me equivoco –dijo el ambarino mirando a sus compañeros y luego viendo a la nívea

-Cierto, un taxi pasara a recogerlos en media hora-dijo para luego salir de la sala y dirigirse al jardín y relajarse un poco pues tenia el presentimiento de que esta misión no seria tan fácil como pensaba

-Bueno ya escucharon a Amatista a moverse –dijo el ojizafiro para que no perdieran el tiempo

-Si –dijeron al hunismo el rubio, la castaña y la pelinegra.

* * *

Pasadas unas horas Rey se acerco a la nívea la cual se encontraba recostada en una de las sillas que se encontraban cerca de la piscina, Rey al darse cuenta de que la joven no se había percatado de su presencia decidió saltar hacia el regazo de la nívea sorprendiéndola –Hola Rey, no te sentí llegar –el perro la miro a la cara con una mirada que parecía indicar preocupación hacia su dueña –parece que te preocupe un poco ¿verdad? –Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, en ese momento sonó el celular de la joven – ¿Si? -Pregunto una vez que contesto el teléfono sin dejar de acariciar a su perro.

-¿Cómo estas? –pregunto la persona al otro lado de la línea

-Bien, ¿para que llamas? –pregunto tratando de aparentar indiferencia

-Nakuru estaba preocupada por ti, ya sabes como se pone cuando estas de misión… y yo también estaba preocupado por ti –dijo el peliplateado

-No tienen porque preocuparse por mi, estoy bien –dijo tranquilamente -¿Cómo esta todo por allá? –

-Todo en orden, por cierto he hablado con Eiji, me ha dicho que se han visto –

-Así es –dijo con un poco de nostalgia

-Te hace falta trabajar con el ¿verdad? –dijo con un sonrisa en su rostro, la cual aunque la nívea no estuviera frente a el sabia que tenia

-Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Nakuru te esta afectando Yue –dijo también con una sonrisa

-Tomoyo sabes bien que puedes decirme papá –

-Lo se, se que fuiste tu quien me educo junto con Nakuru, y que siempre han estado hay para mi y para Eiji –

-Bueno te dejo, que estoy saliendo de la oficina y quede de ir a cenar con Nakuru –dijo despidiéndose el cerúleo

-Hablamos luego… papá –dijo antes de que el peliplateado colgara

-¿Si? –dijo un poco sorprendido el peliplateado ya que era la primera vez que la nívea le decía así, pero se repuso rápidamente

-Gracias por estar siempre apoyándome… y dile a Nakuru que estoy bien –y sin mas nada que decir corto la comunicación –bueno Rey que te parece si preparamos algo para cenar –dijo ya mas animada la joven.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber que fue lo que paso contigo y con Amatista en el tiempo que no estuvimos en la casa? -pregunto el ambarino luego de que los chicos (Sakura, Meiling y Laioner) se fueran y haber decidido como eliminar a Eberhard Calvini

-No paso nada –dijo volteando la mirada hacia una de las ventanas que se encontraban detrás del pequeño escritorio.

Se encontraban en la biblioteca pues al pelinegro le gustaba mucho ese lugar ya que según el le ayudaba a aclarar sus ideas –si claro y esa mirada que te dio hace unas horas fue por gusto, ¿verdad? –pregunto sarcástico

-¿Te has dado cuenta? –

-Como no iba a hacerlo, si esa mirada fue más fría que las demás –

-No fue la gran cosa –dijo tratando de restarle importancia al asunto –solo la seguí cuando salio de la casa junto con el hijo del Jeque y me descubrió –

-¿Por que has hecho algo así? –pregunto con la poca serenidad que le quedaba.

El pelinegro le contó todo lo sucedido al ambarino desde que el pelirojo llego a la casa hasta cuando lo encontraron en el techo del edificio en el que se encontraba en el momento en que estaba vigilando a la nívea y al pelirojo –y eso fue todo –

-No lo puedo creer –decía un sorprendido castaño el cual se había sentado en uno de los muebles de la biblioteca, una vez que asimilo lo dicho por el pelinegro miro a su compañero que también se había sentado en uno de los muebles que habían en aquella habitación –Eriol ¿crees que ella te hubiera disparado si Tsukishiro no le dice que te deje ir? –pregunto dudoso el castaño

-Siéndote sincero, creo que no lo hubiera pensado dos veces –dijo recordando el momento en que la nívea tenia el arma contra su cabeza y cuando ella disparo hacia la pared y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda – ¿y su día que tal estuvo? –

El castaño le contó todo lo que había pasado con la castaña, luego de un rato sintieron un aroma delicioso y escucharon unos ladridos al otro lado de la puerta – ¿Qué querrá el perro de Amatista? –pregunto el castaño viendo al pelinegro

-No se, pero vamos a ver –cuando abrió la puerta Rey empezó a jalar através del pantalón al ojizafiro el cual empezó a moverse, pero al darse cuenta de que el castaño aun seguía quieto en el marco de la puerta empezó a hacer lo mismo con el pantalón de este, una vez que consiguió que lo siguiera los guío hasta la cocina donde ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver la cena preparada

-Valla todo se ve delicioso –dijo el ambarino viendo la mesa

-Se van a quedar hay o van a sentarse a comer –dijo fríamente la peliviolacea. Ante ese comentario los dos jóvenes se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer

-No pensé que cocinaras tan bien –dijo el ojizafiro viendo a la nívea quien ignoro el comentario. Luego de cenar todos se fueron a descansar pues al día siguiente estarían muy ocupados

* * *

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando el pelinegro se despertó, no podía dormir porque cada vez que lo intentaba a su mente empezaban a llegar todas las preguntas que tenia acerca de la nívea, decidió ir a buscar un baso de leche para ver si lograba conciliar el sueño y poder dormir tranquilo, pero cuando salio al pasillo se encontró con el ambarino – ¿tu tampoco puedes dormir? –pregunto acercándose a su compañero

-No, pero escuche un ruido y por eso salí a ver de que se trataba –dijo el ambarino

-¿Un ruido? –

-Si –

-Yo no he escuchado nada –dijo pensativo el pelinegro

-Debió de ser mi imaginación –dijo el ambarino cansado ya que el tampoco había podido dormir –y ¿que haces despierto a estas hora? –

-Iba a buscar un baso de leche a ver si lograba conciliar el sueño –

-Te acompaño –en ese momento se escucha como un grito el cual puso alerta a ambos jóvenes, los cuales se miraron preguntándose que, que seria eso cuando se volvió a escuchar otro grito aun mas fuerte – ¡Amatista! –dijeron al hunismo los jóvenes y se dirigieron inmediatamente a la habitación de esta.

La habitación de la nívea tenia la puerta entre abierta por lo cual ambos jóvenes entraron cuidadosamente para no hacer ruidos cuando lograron entrar vieron a la peliviolacea en la cama acompañada de su perro, el cual inmediatamente sintió la presencia de los chicos empezó a gruñir, pero un quejido de dolor escapo de los labios de la nívea, haciendo que Rey volteara a verla, los chicos al ver como el perro de la joven intentaba levantar a su dueña comenzaron a acercarse, pero nuevamente Rey les empezó a gruñir –tranquilo Rey, no vamos a hacerle daño –dijo el ojizafiro intentando calmar al cachorro quien al escuchar la vos preocupada del ojizafiro se calmo permitiéndole a ambos jóvenes acercarse a la nívea

-no… papá –decía entre sueños la nívea

-Amatista –dijo el ambarino intentando levantarla mientras la movía un poco pero la joven seguía durmiendo –parece que tiene una pesadilla –dijo dirigiéndose al ojizafiro, el cual se sentó en la orilla de la cama

-Amatista, despierta –pero el ojizafiro tampoco lograba despertarla

-¡No! –grito la nívea, Rey se sobresalto un poco al escuchar ese grito que fue aun mas potente que los anteriores, por lo que comenzó a ladrar para levantar a su dueña

-Shaoran localiza al Jeque –dijo el pelinegro ya que necesitaban saber que era lo que le pasaba a la nívea y el estaba seguro que el peliplateado le daría la respuesta a esa situación –Amatista, por favor despierta –continuo con los intentos de despertarla cuando el ambarino salio a contactar al cerúleo

-¡Papá! –dijo-grito la nívea al momento de despertarse, la joven luego de haberse levantado se sentó de golpe en la cama, se encontraba sudada y con la respiración agitada

-Tranquila –dijo el ojizafiro mientra la abrazaba y comenzaba a acariciarle el pelo en un intento de calmarla –ya paso –Rey se coloco mas cerca de su dueña.

-No me dejes –dijo aforrándose al pelinegro

El ojizafiro se sorprendió por las palabras dichas por la nívea pero no lo demostró –tranquila todo esta bien –luego de unos minutos sintió como la peliviolacea se encontraba mas relajada, se quedo un rato mas con ella en sus brazos y cuando se dio cuenta de que la joven se había dormido la recostó de nuevo en la cama –Rey cualquier cosa que pase nos buscas a Shaoran o a mi –dijo recibiendo el ladrido de afirmación del perro. Bajo las escaleras buscando al ambarino el cual se encontraba en la habitación en la que habían estado cuando el peliplateado había querido hablar con ellos – ¿Localizaste al Jeque? –pregunto entrando a la habitación

-Acaba de llegar a la oficina, y ¿Amatista como sigue? –pregunto preocupado por la joven

-Ya se encuentra mejor –

-¿Para que querían hablar conmigo? –pregunto el cerúleo una vez que se inicio la comunicación con el

-Es sobre Amatista –informo el ambarino

-¿Que pasa con ella? –pregunto un poco preocupado

-Es lo que quisiéramos saber nosotros, esta mañana nos despertamos debido a unos gritos que provenían de su habitación y hace unos minutos sucedió lo mismo, ¿me puedes decir que es lo que sucede con ella? –pregunto tratando de no alterarse el ojizafiro

El peliplateado suspiro –será mejor que se sienten –ante ese comentario ambos jóvenes se sentaron inmediatamente –cuando Tomoyo tenia cinco años yo me encontraba trabajando como guardaespaldas de su padre, en ese momento yo no dirigía a Star Red, una noche, el treinta de abril para ser mas preciso Eberhard Calvini mando a unos matones para que asesinaran a toda la familia Daidouji, yo no pude salvar a los padres de Tomoyo, pero antes de que el padre de ella muriera me pidió que protegiera a su hija, desde entonces Tomoyo a estado bajo mi protección, he cuidado de ella como una hija, pero a pesar de todo lo que he hecho por ella no pude evitar que ella viera como asesinaban a sus padres de la manera mas cruel que se puedan imaginar, el mismo Calvini fue quien mato a los padres de Tomoyo –el cerúleo hizo una pausa para que tanto el pelinegro como el castaño asimilaran lo que le estaba diciendo –luego de esa terrible noche cada vez que Tomoyo entra en un sueño profundo empieza a soñar con esa fatídica noche, por eso fue que no le di el liderazgo de la misión, deben evitar por todos los medios que ella se le acerque mucho a Calvini porque si el se entera de que Tomoyo es la superviviente de los Daidouji no dudara en matarla –

-¿Por qué Calvini quiso acecinar a todos los Daidouji? –pregunto el ambarino

-El quería controlar todo el emporio Daidouji, por lo que empezó a hacer planes con Tetsu Daidouji, el padre de Tomoyo, pero cuando Calvini vio que la única manera de obtener el poder del emporio Daidouji era desapareciendo a cada uno de los miembros de esta familia decidió eliminar a todos y cada uno de ellos para poder conseguir el poder del emporio, pero no contó con que yo huiría con la pequeña Tomoyo, los únicos que sabemos toda la historia y todo por lo que ha pasado Tomoyo somos Nakuru, Eiji y yo, y ahora ustedes, ella no quiere que sus compañeras sepan nada de esto para no preocuparlas ya que según Tomoyo ellas tienen demasiadas cosas de las que ocuparse para estarse preocupando por ella, se los pido cuiden de Tomoyo –

-Por eso es que todo el mundo cree que ustedes tienen algún tipo de relación, tu fuiste la figura paterna que Amatista a necesitado todo este tiempo, has sido como su padre –dijo el ojizafiro sacando deducciones

-Si –

-Seguro que por todo lo que ella ha pasado es que se ha vuelto tan fría –dijo el ambarino pensativo, no podía creer que esa chica haya pasado por tantas cosas

-Tomoyo no es una persona fría, ella se hace la fuerte pero en realidad es mas débil de lo que parece, por eso cuando ella cumplió los ocho años me pidió que la entrenara para trabajar algún día en la agencia junto con Eiji, ella a tenido que salir adelante por si sola, ya que Nakuru ni yo hemos estado para protegerla en todo momento, pero les digo que si Calvini sabe que Tomoyo es una Daidouji es capaz de volverla en contra de ustedes, ella no sabe el verdadero nombre de quien mando a eliminar a su familia pero no dudo que el le cuente todo, le hará recordar como el asesino a sus padres, y luego la matara de eso no tengo dudas –

-No te preocupes por Amatista, nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidarla –dijo al ambarino seguro de sus palabras

-Shaoran tiene razón, la cuidaremos en todo momento y nos aseguraremos de que Calvini no se acercara más de lo debido a Amatista y pagara todo lo que la ha hecho sufrir –dijo el ojizafiro

Luego de esa pequeña conversación con el peliplateado tanto el pelinegro como el castaño comprendían un poco mejor a la nívea, y ambos cumplirían su promesa de protegerla durante la misión, luego de un rato cuando asimilaron todo lo dicho por el cerúleo se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a intentar dormir, pero manteniéndose alerta por si volvían a escuchar los gritos de la nívea.

* * *

El peliplateado se encontraba en la oficina, pensando en lo que le había dicho al ojizafiro y al castaño, en ese momento su secretaria se comunico con el, la cual aun se encontraba trabajando a altas horas de la madrugada (N/A: recuerden que son como las tres de la madrugada) –Jeque el equipo Black Fire acaba de llegar, y tienes el informe de su misión –le informo su secretaria

-Hazlos pasar –dijo mientras adoptaba una pose seria

-Aquí tienes el informe, Jeque –dijo una peliroja luego de haber entrado en la oficina del peliplateado mientras le entregaba un forden a su jefe

-Bien, ya pueden retirarse –

-Eso es todo lo que vas a decir, no que te habías comunicado con nosotros para que regresamos lo mas pronto posible, porque necesitabas que recuperáramos unos documentos –se quejo la peliroja

-Lo siento Star Black, pero le di esa misión a Winter Gems y a Midnight killet –dijo de los mas tranquilo

-Como pudiste mandar a Eriol con ese grupo de ineptas –se quejo la peliroja

-Deja de quejarte Star Black y por favor retírate, antes de que te mande a sacar –ante esa amenaza el equipo Black Fire salio de la oficina del peliplateado

* * *

El equipo Black Fire esta conformado por Kaho Mizuqui quien es la líder de este equipo, tiene 26 años, su cabello es de color rojizo el cual le llega a media espalda, se especializa en las armas de largo alcance y el camuflaje, sus ojos son de color marrón, su pasatiempo es coquetear con cierto chico de ojos zafiros, se le conoce como Star Black. Fresh Miyano quien es conocido como Onix, se especializa en la computación y en el uso de las espadas, su cabellos es rubio y sus ojos son de color verde y posee un cuerpo bien formado, tambien pertenece a Black Fire, por ultimo pero no menos importante se encuentra Miguel Wakaba es conocido como Fénix, se especializa en las artes marciales y en las armas de corto alcance, posee un cuerpo bien formado, su cabello es de color negro y sus ojos son de color gris. –No te preocupes Kaho, ya veras como pronto veras a Clow –dijo el ojigris tratando de animar a su líder

-Sabes que Miguel tienes razón, pero nos veremos mañana tengo cosas que hacer –y sin mas nada que decirle a sus compañeros se fue dejándolos sorprendidos por su actitud

* * *

-Calvini te tengo información muy valiosa –dijo una voz de mujer, la cual se encontraba hablando por un celular

-De que se trata –pregunto el hombre impaciente

-La organización Star Red ha enviado a Winter Gems y Midnight Killet para recuperar los documentos que posees en tu poder –

-¿Algo mas? –

-Si, no quiero que toques a ninguno de los chicos de Midnight Killet, ah y creo que te interesara saber que la líder de las gemas de invierno es Tomoyo Daidouji –

Se escucho una risa siniestra en el momento en que la mujer pronuncio el nombre de la nívea –la última de los Daidouji, gracias por la información querida, intentare no hacerles daño a tus amiguitos, pero no te prometo nada –dijo Calvini cortando la comunicación

-Esta será tú ultima misión Amatista, espero que la disfrutes –dijo la mujer con una siniestra sonrisa

**Notas de la Autora: **LES DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO a todos, y bueno lamento estar tardando tanto pero espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y haber resuelto algunas de sus dudad, estoy tratando de actualizar lo mas pronto posible y mas ahora que tendré unos días de vacaciones en la universidad, también estoy empezando a trabajar con otras historias las cuales aun no me he dedicado a publicar, además de que he estado trabajando con el final de enemiga de las cartas. Los dejo y cualquier duda me la pueden comunicar al correo o dejarme un reviews. HASTA PRONTO, gracias a ZIITAH-TXE-, Gatita, CCH.91226 y a Triste por sus reviews y a todas las personas que leen esta historia, de verdad espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo.


End file.
